Love Connection
by Renthead621
Summary: Dr. Ross finds out he has a sister and she and Carter hit it off. Takes place during Season Two. I wrote this 12 years ago and decided I wanted to post it. I usually write Rent fan fiction, so be nice. I love ER, but do not own. Sorry. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"OK, I wrote this story 12 years ago, but have since lost the notebooks. Yes, notebooks, plural. I usually stick to Rent fan fiction, but I have been a fan of ER since the pilot. The days of George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wylie, Sherry Stringfield, Julianna Marguiles and Eriq La Salle are gone, but certainly not forgotten. When I originally wrote this story 12 years ago, I didn't not have a computer and I highly doubt fan fiction was even a thought in peoples minds. I hope I can do for ER, what I've done for Rent and that's write highly original stories while still honoring the way ER was written.

Renthead621

If you have any questions due to either not remembering the original cast of ER, or just not understanding my description, please PM me. I would be happy to clarify everything. Even though TNT is not up to the old episodes yet again, I have seen them all so many times, I know everything about ER because I'm a loser and have nothing better to do but watch re runs over and over and over again. LOL Have fun and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

It was an unusually uneventful afternoon in the Cooke County General ER. A petite young woman stood outside staring up at the hospital. She held a picture in her hand. She looked down at it. It was picture of her father holding a young boy. He had dark hair and was smiling ear to ear. Her father told her it was her older half brother and he was a doctor in Chicago. Before he left for the umpteenth time the previous month, he told her everything. He apologized for keeping it from her all of these years and urged her to find him. So, Darrien Ross took her father's advice. She used to be very close to him until her mother died of cancer 5 months earlier. She was 23. When her mother died, Ray Ross became very distant from his only daughter. He would leave for a month, and then return as if nothing had happened. As she continued to stand outside of the ER, a young man in a white coat approached her.

"Um... do you need help with anything?" he asked looking down at her. He had dark hair and was very handsome. His hospital badge said John Carter, Medical Student.

"No, it's OK ... um, John. I'm fine." she smiled looking up at him.

"How did you...?" he started until she pointed to his badge. "Right. Dead giveaway. You look really familiar. Have we met before?" he asked looking down at her trying to place her face.

"No, we haven't. I've never been to Chicago before. Have you ever been to Baltimore? That's where I'm from." she asked smiling up at him.

"Sorry." he apologized smiling back.

"Carter, are you coming?" Dr. Benton called out from the ambulance bay.

"Yeah. Um... I have to go. Um... I'll see you around." he smiled rushing over to Dr. Benton who was wheeling the gurney into the hospital as the paramedics called out her vital signs. Darrien took a deep breath before starting towards the entrance. When she entered the emergency room, there were people standing behind a long desk. She walked over to it and tried to get someone's attention.

"Um... excuse me. I'm looking for a doctor." she started looking over at a young nurse. She had beautiful flowing, wavy brown hair and dark eyes.

"Well, we have an over abundance of those. What seems to be the problem?" she asked smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for a Dr. Doug Ross." she said looking over at her.

"Sure sweetie. Just wait right here." she smiled looking over at her before turning around. "Doug. One of your girlfriends is here." she smiled before walking away.

"Jealous Carol?" he smiled looking over at her before going towards Darrien. "Hi. I'm Doug Ross." he smiled looking down at her.

"Hi, I'm Darrien." she smiled looking up at him nervous. More nervous than she thought she would be.

"Hi Darrien. How can I help you?" he asked looking down at her.

"Um... I'm Darrien. I'm here about Ray Ross." she said looking up at him as his smile fell from his face.

"OK, why don't we go outside and talk?" he said coming out from around the counter to her. "Mark, I'm gonna be outside. I'll be right back." he called out before starting towards the door.

"Not too long Doug. The ambulance is 5 minutes out." Mark called out, but apparently Doug wasn't listening. "Why do I even talk around here?" he asked looking down at one of the nurses.

"We've been asking that for years." Haleh answered smiling before walking away from him.

"Who sent you here? Did Ray send you?" Doug asked looking down at her.

"Doug, you have no idea who I am, do you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm assuming since you're asking about Ray he must have screwed you over." he said looking down at her.

"No, he's my father." she said looking up at him.

"If Ray is your father, that means you are my half sister." he answered looking down at her.

"Um, yeah. I am." she smiled looking up at him.

"I have a half sister and he didn't tell me. That's just like Ray." he said rubbing the back of his neck looking down at her. "Is he dead?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not exactly. Um... Ray hasn't been around in a while and I'm really getting worried about him. He's usually back by now, but..." she started when he interrupted her.

"Listen, Darrien? I'm sorry. I just learned that I have a younger half sister that Ray didn't tell me about. And as you can tell, he's not exactly dependable. He'll turn up sooner or later." he said looking down at the young woman.

"Doug, dad just told me about you, otherwise..." she started before he interrupted her again.

"He's not my dad Darrien. He's just the man who impregnated my mother and did nothing but disappoint us my whole life. I'm sorry you came all this way, but I have nothing more to say on the subject of Ray Ross." he told her as an ambulance pulled up. He left her and attended to the patient who had just arrived. As she stood there watching her brother, she became upset and angry. Here she was, in Chicago looking for her father and her brother had just blown her off. Before she knew it, she was walking over to him yelling at him.

"Doug, what is your problem? He may not have been the perfect father, but he is our father. I would think you'd be a little worried about him." she yelled looking over at him.

"Listen, I don't even know you, so I understand you not seeing my side of this, but Ray Ross has caused me nothing but heartache my entire life. Now if you'll excuse me. I really need to take care of this patient." he told her as he wheeled the gurney into the ER and Darrien followed.

"I'm not going anywhere Doug." she yelled as he ignored her and continued to the trauma rooms. Darrien turned around and went outside. She dug through her large pocket book for her cigarettes. When she didn't find them, she walked over to the bench to search more thoroughly. As she took out the cigarette pack, there was a shadow over her as if someone was standing over her.

"Hey, are you still here?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Oh, hey John." she said looking up at him taking a cigarette out of the box.

"Well, you know my name but I have no idea what to call you." he smiled sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm Darrien. Darrien Ross." she said looking down at her lap holding back tears.

"Ross? As in..." he started when she interrupted her.

"Doug's sister. Um... yeah, I am. Well, I'm his half sister actually. Too bad it's the half he hates." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's OK. I'm sure he'll come around. Dr. Ross is a really nice guy." he said moving closer to comfort her.

"I'm sorry John. I shouldn't be dumping this on you. I'm not usually like this." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK. I'm gonna be a doctor. I'm used to hearing people's problems." he smiled looking down at her.

"Well, thanks John. I really should be leaving though. Doug doesn't seem to want to talk to me and I'm starting to think this was a mistake. Coming here." she said looking up at him before closing her bag and getting up.

"OK, well if you ever need anything. Like someone to talk to, I'm here, OK?" he said smiling up at her.

"Thank you John. I really appreciate that. I hope I see you again sometime." she smiled looking down at him before leaving the ambulance bay. John got up and walked back into the emergency room. He looked around looking for Dr. Ross.

"Hey Chuny, have you seen Dr. Ross?" he asked looking over at the attractive nurse.

"He's in trauma 2." she smiled before walking down the hall to attend to a patient.

"Thanks." he smiled before rushing into trauma 2. "Dr. Ross, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked entering the room.

"Sure Carter. Let me know when his labs come back." he said looking over at Malik.

"Sure thing, Dr. Ross." he answered looking over at him as Drs. Ross and Carter left the trauma room.

"What's the matter Carter?" Doug asked looking over at him.

"I ran into Darrien outside. She's really hurt." he said looking over at him.

"Carter, you don't know what the story is with Darrien." he told him walking away from him.

"I know she needs her brother." he called out as Doug turned around and walked back to him.

"Carter, it's a little more complicated than that." he told him quietly looking around with his hands on his hips.

"It's not that complicated Dr. Ross. Darrien came her to see you and she left here really upset. I think she needs to talk to you." he said as Doug looked at him.

"She was upset?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, she was." he said looking up at him.

"Which direction did she go?" he asked looking towards the door.

"Towards the subway." Carter smiled as Doug rushed out the door. When he got outside, he noticed Darrien was sitting on the bench crying.

"Darrien, are you OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"I tried to leave, but then I realized that I have nowhere to go." she cried looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about before. You just caught me on a bad day and that mixed with the mention of my not so favorite subject, I came off as a huge jerk." he told her sitting on the bench.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your life like this. I didn't know Ray hadn't told you about me. When he left Baltimore last month, he said he was coming to Chicago. I assumed it was to tell you about me. I guess not." she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Darrien." he said putting his arm around her and holding her to him. "I guess I'm a lousy big brother, huh?" he asked smiling down at her.

"That's OK. You've only been a big brother for a half an hour. You'll get the hang of it." she laughed looking up at him.

"And you've been here a half an hour and already made a friend." he smiled looking down at her.

"Who?" she asked looking up at him.

"Carter." he smiled as she moved away from him.

"You mean John?" she asked smiling over at him.

"John, huh? That's interesting." he laughed looking down at her.

"Yeah, he's nice, I guess." she said looking down embarrassed.

"Nice, huh? He came in to talk to me about you." he smiled as she looked up at him.

"He did? Why would he do that?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it doesn't take a doctor to see what's going on. He likes you." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah right." she laughed blowing him off.

"OK, don't believe me. But I am your big brother." he laughed leaning in to hug her.

"You're my big brother. I like the sound of that." she smiled looking up at him.

"Me too little sis." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head. "Darrien, I get off at 6. Do you feel like going to dinner? Unless you have a date with John?" he teased as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"No, I don't have a date with John, wiseass." she laughed looking up at him. "I'd really like that. We could get to know each other. I mean, we're brother and sister and we don't know much about each other." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK, how about you go to my place and get cleaned up and changed and I'll meet you back here at 6?" he suggested reaching into his pocket for his house keys.

"I couldn't. I can stay at a hotel or something." she said looking up at him.

"No way. No sister of mine is gonna say in a hotel. Now go to my place and I'll see you later." he smiled before kissing her head again.

"Thank you Doug. Um... I'll see you at 6." she smiled before leaving to go to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"You gave her the keys to your apartment? How do you know she really is who she says she is?" Mark Greene asked looking down at his friend.

"I just know Mark. She's my sister. All those years Ray came and went and now I know where he went when he left. He had another family. I don't know why I'm surprised. The bastard always did have a way of spreading as much pain as possible." Doug said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How long is she in town for?" he asked sitting at the table in the doctors lounge.

"I don't know, but Carter seems to have a thing for her. And I think she likes him too." he smiled looking over at him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Carter? How does he know her?" he asked smiling up at him.

"It seems they met in the ambulance bay and he came in and told me to go after her. So don't be surprised if she moves to Chicago." he smiled looking down at him.

"How do you feel about that? Carter dating your little sister?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"She could do worse." he smiled putting his coffee mug down.

"Dr. Ross, Darrien is waiting for you at the desk." Carter smiled opening the door to the lounge.

"Come in a minute Carter." Doug asked looking over at him.

"I'm gonna go check on a couple of patients. Have fun Doug." Mark smiled looking over at him before getting up and leaving.

"Thanks Mark." Doug smiled as Carter entered the room.

"What's the matter Dr. Ross?" he asked curious.

"I wanted to thank you for before. With Darrien. I was being a pig headed jerk and you really stuck up for her. Thanks." he smiled looking over at him.

"No problem, she was just really upset and I don't know. I'm sorry if I over stepped." he said looking up at him.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked looking down at him.

"No, I mean..." he stammered looking up at him.

"It's OK Carter. I think she likes you too." he laughed fixing his tie.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, I do. But if you hurt her, you're a dead man." he smiled before leaving the room. Carter looked over at him smiling before shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving the lounge.

"Hi Doug." Darrien smiled looking up at him. She was wearing a pink sweater and black dress pants. Her long blond hair was hanging down to the middle of her back.

"You look great Darrien." he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek as everyone looked on. "Everyone, this is my sister. Darrien. Darrien, this is everyone. You know Carter. That's Carol, Mark, Haleh, Chuny, Malik and Jerry. Stay away from Jerry, he bites." he laughed looking down at her.

"That was only once and I hadn't eaten all day." Jerry laughed looking over at Doug.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. Hi John." she smiled looking up at Carter.

"Hi, Darrien." he smiled looking down at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, John?" she asked smiling up at Doug, who was smiling back.

"Sure." he smiled as they went to the exit.

"Is that such a good idea?" Carol asked looking over at Doug.

"What? It's not like he's a mass murderer. They like each other. What's the harm?" he smiled looking back at them.

"I'm glad everything worked out with you and Doug." he smiled looking down at Darrien.

"I hear I have you to thank for that. Doug told me you came after him. Thank you John." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well, you were upset and I didn't like seeing you upset like that. I had to do something" he said looking down at her.

"John, would you like to go out sometime? Um.. with me?" she asked looking up at him.

"I would like that. When?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well, I have plans with Doug tonight, so how about tomorrow night?" she asked looking up at him.

"Tomorrow night is perfect. Um... do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet me here?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well, I'm staying with my brother, so would you mind picking me up?" she asked smiling up at him.

"OK. It's a date." he smiled as Doug came out of the hospital.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled looking up at Doug. "Are you ready?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you tomorrow Carter." he smiled as he and Darrien left for dinner. "So what was that all about?" he asked smiling down at Darrien.

"If you must know, I asked John out. We're going out tomorrow night." she smiled as he put his arm around her.

"You are? Wow. But what about Baltimore?" he asked looking down at her.

"I left. I quit my job and gave up my apartment. There's nothing for me there anymore. My mom died 5 years ago and who knows when, or even if Ray's coming back. And Chicago has my big brother." she smiled looking up at him.

"And Chicago has John Carter." he teased looking down at her.

"Having a big brother has it's downfalls." she laughed looking up at him. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll see." he smiled looking down at her. When they arrived at their destination, it was a small house.

"What is this place Doug?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's where I grew up. My mother still lives here. I figured I'd surprise her." he smiled as they walked up the steps and knocked on the door. An older woman answered the door and she smiled up at Doug.

"Hello Douglas. What are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hello to you too mom. Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet." he smiled looking down at her as she directed her attention to Darrien.

"Hi Darrien." she smiled looking over at her.

"You know me?" she asked smiling at her.

"Yes, your father showed me a picture of you. You were only 12 years old, but you haven't changed much since then." she smiled looking at her.

"You knew I had a younger sister and didn't tell me?" he asked looking down at his mother.

"Douglas, why don't you come in so we can talk about this, OK?" Sarah Ross said looking up at her son.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" he asked looking down at her as Darrien followed them uncomfortable.

"Douglas, you know how your father always was. I was afraid if I told you that Ray had a daughter that you would hate the poor girl because he chose to stick around and raise her, but not you. I didn't want you blaming her for that. I was trying to protect you both, so you could have this. A relationship when you got older." she said looking up at him.

"But mom, that was..." he started before Sarah interrupted him.

"11 years ago. Yes, I know Douglas. But there's not statute of limitations on resentment." she said looking up at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, he abandoned me too. My mom used to tell me he was out of town on business a lot, but when she died I learned the truth. He was out cheating on my mother. My mother knew. I found her journals and I found out everything. After she died, he pulled away from me. We used to be so close, so I wondered why. I went up into the attic and started going through my moms things and that's when I found out. She talked about how stupid she felt after knowing what he did to this woman named Sarah." she said looking up as Sarah raised her hand. "So my mother knew about you. He must have told her, which means she knew about you too." she said looking up at Doug.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Sarah said looking over at her.

"It's OK. I guess we're all casualties of Ray Ross, huh?" she said looking up at them with tears in her eyes.

"You're not alone anymore sweetie. You have a family again. And we stick together." Sarah smiled leaning in to hug her.

"Thank you Sarah. I guess I didn't only find my brother today, I found you too." she smiled looking over at Sarah.

"Yes you did sweetie. Now, who would like some dinner? I could make my specialty." she smiled looking up at Doug.

"Oh yeah, my mom makes a killer chicken catchatorie." Doug smiled looking down at her.

"I'd really like that. Thank you Doug." she smiled looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked looking down at her.

"For bringing me here." she smiled looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous Carter?" Mark asked looking over at Carter as they sutured a patient.

"No, why would I be nervous?" he asked stitching up the unconsious mans head.

"You're going on a date with Doug's sister tonight. That's big." Mark smiled looking up at him as he stitched the mans hand.

"You think?" John asked looking down at him.

"Oh yeah. I mean, this is his sister. Guys are very protective of their sisters. Especially Doug. Since he just found her and everything." he smirked trying not to look up at him.

"I never thought of that. Is it gonna be awkward?" he asked stopping what he was doing.

"It should be fine. Just don't hurt her." Mark smiled looking up at him.

"I like her Dr. Greene. She's beautiful, has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen on a girl and I don't know. I want to get to know her." he smiled looking down at her.

"So get to know her Carter." he smiled as they continued to stitch the man up.

"Darrien, what is taking so long? You've been in there for 2 hours." Doug asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"My hair won't do anything. My make up is pissing me off and I'm so nervous, and I need a damn cigarette." she yelled opening the bathroom door.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful. What's the problem?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've dated guys before. It's not like I'm a..." she started when Doug cut her off.

"I don't want to know." he said raising his hand before walking away.

"I'm sorry Doug. It's just... I really like John and I don't know. He works with you, so I don't want to mess this up. It would be really awkward if the date went really bad. You guys still have to work together." she said looking over at him.

"Don't worry about that Darrien. Just have fun. Carter's a great guy. And he's gonna be an excellent doctor. Not as excellent as me, but he's good." he smiled walking over to her.

"Doug, I'm serious. It'll be really bad if things don't go well tonight between me and John. I don't want to jeopardize your friendship with him." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, it's gonna be OK. He likes you, you like him, what's the problem?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking it. You're right. We like each other, so why wouldn't our date go well, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Right. Now, go finish getting ready. Carter will be here any minute." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks Doug. You're a great big brother." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah well, I'm a fast learner." he laughed as she went into her room to finish getting ready.

"Doug, I was thinking. I should start looking for a job and an apartment of my own. I can't keep staying with my big brother. That's gonna get weird really fast." she laughed yelling through her bedroom door.

"You don't have to rush it. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." he answered sitting on the couch.

"Oh yeah, me dating John and living here is gonna be interesting." shes laughed coming out of the bedroom dressed for her date.

"You look beautiful Darrien. Carter is a very lucky man." he smiled looking up at her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with black stockings and high heels.

"It's not too much?" she asked looking down at herself.

"Trust me, it's not too much at all." he smiled looking up at her.

"Doug, I'm serious. I need to get my own place. I don't want to cramp your style with the ladies and depending on how tonight goes with John, it's gonna be uncomfortable when he spends the night." she told him putting her earrings into her ears.

"I don't need to know this Darrien." he said looking up at her.

"Doug, I'm 23 years old..." she laughed as there was a knock on the door. "That's John. How do I look? Be brutally honest." she asked looking down at him.

"He is gonna be speechless when he sees you." he smiled looking up at her.

"Wish me luck. Don't wait up, OK big brother?" she smiled walking over to open the door. When she did, she smiled up at John. "Hi." she said quietly as he smiled back at her.

"Hi. Darrien, you look..." he started when Doug chimed in amused by how nervous they both were.

"Beautiful is the word you're looking for Carter." he laughed as Darrien looked over at him.

"Doug." she called out looking back at him.

"Sorry. Have a good night Carter. Make sure you have her home by curfew." he laughed amused.

"Curfew?" John asked confused still staring down at Darrien.

"Doug." she yelled looking back at him before looking up at John again. " Sorry. Don't listen to him. He's just torturing us. Good bye Doug. I'll see you in the morning." she smiled pushing John out the door.

"Have fun kids." he laughed as Darrien closed the door.

"I'm sorry Darrien. You just look amazing." he smiled looking down at her as they stood in the hallway.

"Thanks John. You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled looking up at him.

"Um... would it be bad if I didn't want to wait until the end of the date to kiss you?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, it wouldn't. Actually, I don't want to wait either." she smiled looking up at him as they moved closer to one another. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "OK, we should go to dinner now." she smiled looking up at him breathlessly.

"OK." he smiled before taking her and as they left the building.

"So, tell me about yourself." she smiled as they got into his jeep.

"Well, I'm a med student right now and I want to be a surgeon. I'm getting my PhD in May." he smiled looking over at her. "What do you do?" he asked looking over at her.

"I worked as a computer programmer, until I quit to move here. There was nothing for me in Baltimore anymore. I mean, my mom died a few months ago and my dad... well, let's just say, my dad was Houdini and last month when he told me about Doug, I wanted to come here to meet my brother, so here I am." she smiled looking over at him.

"That must be weird. One day, you're an only child and the next you find out you have an older brother you've never heard of before." he said looking over at her.

"A little, but then I met him and I mean, after we got past the fact that we share a father, he's been great. I mean really great." she smiled looking over at him.

"That's good. Dr. Ross is great." he smiled looking over at her.

"Can we not talk about my brother the whole night?" she smiled as he parked the car.

"I think I can do that." he smiled before leaning over to kiss her again.

"Thank you John." she smiled caressing his cheek before they got out of the car and started towards the restaurant. "This is a really nice restaurant. You're a student, how could you afford this?" she asked as they entered.

"Um.. I'm my family has money." he said looking down at her.

"Oh, OK." she smiled as they were led to their table. As they ate dinner, John and Darrien started at one another and talked. It was a perfect evening. John led her to the jeep before getting in himself.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Take me someplace special." she smiled looking up at him.

"I have just the place." he smiled looking over at her. He brought her to the hospital.

"The hospital? Are you not telling me something?" she asked laughing.

"No, I want to show you something." he smiled looking over at her as he turned the jeep off.

"Hey Carter, hi Darrien. We thought you were on your date?" Jerry asked as they entered the ER.

"We are. But we weren't here." John smiled bringing her over to the elevator. They rode it up to the roof.

"You brought me to the roof?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's the most special place I know." he smiled putting his arm around her as they stepped off of the elevator.

"This is a beautiful view." she smiled looking up at him as she looked around.

"See, this is why I love it up here." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here John." she smiled looking up him.

"Thank you for making it even more special." he smiled taking her into his arms and leaning down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your date with Carter?" Doug asked turning on the light in the living room as Darrien entered the apartment.

"Doug, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing up?" she asked startled.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, so how was your date?" he smiled getting up from the chair.

"It was amazing." she smiled looking down at him.

"What did you do?" he asked going into the kitchen to get each of them a beer.

"We went out to dinner and then he took me to someplace really special." she smiled kicking off her shoes.

"The roof of the hospital?" he asked smiling before swigging his beer.

"How did you know? Do you have people watching us?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Jerry called me to tell me that he saw you two tonight, that's all." he laughed looking over at her.

"Doug, how am I supposed to date if you have people watching every move I make?" she asked storming off to her room.

"Darrien, I'm sorry. I didn't ask him to call me. He just did. I'll tell him not to, OK?" he said going after her.

"Doug, I like John. I don't want you being my big brother to ruin that." she said taking her earrings out as she stood at her dresser.

"I am sorry Darrien. I just think it's cute. I mean, Carter's a med student and you're my sister. I like Carter, I do. I'm not trying to keep an eye on you two. I want you to have fun. I really do. Do you forgive me?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, but I don't know where this thing with Carter is going. It's just... being your sister is weird enough already. I don't need to be watched by the entire ER." she said looking over at him.

"Well then sweetheart, you're in trouble. Because it being you and Carter makes it worse." he laughed going over to hug her.

"Oh great." she laughed looking up at him.

"Don't worry Darrien. Everyone just wants what's best for both you and Carter." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"I guess that's not so bad. I'm just not used to having people look out for me." she said looking up at him.

"Well, you have people looking out for you now." he laughed looking down at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Jerry." Carter smiled as he entered the ER.

"Good morning Carter. I take it your date with Dr. Ross' sister ended well?" he asked smiling over at him.

"It did. Is he around?" he asked smiling up at him.

"He's in curtain 2." he smiled as Carter walked towards the curtain area.

"Thank you Jerry." he smiled walking excitedly towards where Dr. Ross was. "Good morning Dr. Ross. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked looking over at him.

"Good morning Carter. Just give me one minute, OK?" he smiled looking over at the patient before walking away with Carter.

"Dr. Ross, I had a great time with Darrien last night. Um... do you know what kind of flowers she likes?" he smiled looking upat him.

"So she told me. What are you intentions towards my sister, anyway?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Um... nothing. I mean... I like her and because I respect you, I respect her. I won't do anything..." he stammered nervously.

"Carter, calm down. She likes you too. And she's a big girl. You don't have to answer to me. I promised her I would stay out of it and I am. Just, don't come out of her room in your underwear, OK?" he laughed putting his hand on Carter's shoulder before walking away.

"Of course not. I don't plan on..." he said looking up at him.

"I don't want to know Carter." he laughed going back behind the curtain again.

"Dr. Ross, do you know what Darrien's favorite flower is?" he asked looking over at him.

"Orchilds. She likes orchilds." he smiled before tending to his patient.

"Thanks." Carter smiled looking over at him.

"What was that all about?" Carol Hathaway asked looking up at Carter.

"Um... nothing. Is Dr. Benton here yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not yet. So how was your date with Doug's sister?" she asked smiling up at him.

"It was really nice." he smiled before going into the doctor's lounge.

"Isn't it wild? Doug has a sister? And she's dating you." she laughed before walking away.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as she continued laughing.

"Nothing Carter." she said continuing to walk away from him.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked looking down at Carol.

"Just messing with Carter. It's so much fun. And now that he's dating Doug's sister, it's so easy." she laughed looking at a patient's chart.

"They're dating? Dating." he asked looking down at her.

"They seem to be. I mean, he said the date went well and Doug said she likes him a lot, so yeah. They're dating." she smiled looking up at him.

"Do you think this is such a good idea? I mean, Doug just found out he has a sister and now she's dating Carter." he asked looking down at her.

"Mark, if Doug doesn't have a problem with it, I see no reason for us to." she said looking up at him.

"Problem with what?" Doug asked approaching the desk to put a chart into one of the slots.

"Your sister dating Carter." Mark said looking over at him.

"Can you think of a better person for her to date?" he asked looking up at him.

"It's not about that. I mean, you just found out you have a sister and now she's dating Carter." he said looking down at him.

"Mark, I promised Darrien I wouldn't but into her relationship with Carter and I'm not going to. Whatever happens, she's a big girl and he's a big boy. They don't need me or the rest of the ER getting involved in whatever is happening between them." he said looking up at him.

"Fair enough." he said looking down at him as he took a chart and went to see a patient.

* * *

"John, the flowers you sent me were amazing." Darrien smiled as she and Carter sat in his jeep.

"You have your brother to thank. He's the one who told me what kind of flowers you like." he smiled reaching over to caress her cheek with his thumb.

"He did huh? I guess my boyfriend and my brother working together has it's advantages, huh?" she laughed looking up at him laughing.

"Boyfriend?" he asked smiling at her.

"Um, yeah. I mean, unless you..." she started before he leaned over to kiss her.

"No, I like being your boyfriend." he told her quietly looking into her blue eyes.

"Good." she smiled kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you think?" Darrien asked as she and Doug entered a small one bedroom apartment. It was located a few blocks from Doug's apartment.

"It's... small." he smiled looking around.

"Well I'm only one person Doug and I don't have that much stuff." she smiled looking up at him.

"And what about John? Isn't he gonna be moving in with you?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, he's not moving in with me. He still has a lot of studying to do before he gets his degree and we thought it would be best if he stayed in his apartment." she said looking up at him.

"Well, I like it. It's cozy. When do you move in?" he asked looking down at her putting his arm around her.

"Um... this weekend. John's gonna come with me to Baltimore to get my stuff out of storage." she said looking up at him.

"This weekend? Isnt' that a little soon?" he asked looking down at her.

"Doug, I appreciate you letting me stay with you, but it's been 2 months. I need to be on my own again." she said looking up at him.

"I understand, but you don't have to rush out of my place. I like having you there." he smiled looking down at her.

"And I like being there, but Doug, it's about time I become a big girl again." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm gonna miss having a roommate." he said looking down at her.

"No you're not, but that's sweet of you to say." she smiled hugging him.

"I'm still gonna see you, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course. You're my brother and you work at the same hospital as my boyfriend does. Plus, we're still gonna be meeting up at your mom's every tuesday, right?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Good. I would hate to find you and then lose you again." he said looking down at her.

"That could never happen Doug." she smiled hugging him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for doing this for me John. I know it's a long drive." she smiled looking over at him as he drove the moving van from Chicago to Baltimore.

"Anything for my girl." he smiled looking over at her.

"Do you want to see where I grew up?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." he smiled taking her hand in his. She gave him directions to her child hood home. John parked the truck and they got out.

"This is it." she smiled looking up at him. He put his arm around her waist as they stood by the truck.

"Does anyone live here?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. Knowing my dad, he sold it after I left or something." she said putting her hands in her back pockets looking up at the house. It held a lot of memories of her father disappointing her.

"It's hard for you to be here, isn't it?" he asked looking down at her.

"A little bit. I mean, not for the reason you think." she said looking up at him.

"Your dad?" he asked looking over at the house.

"Yeah, you can say that." she said looking down at her feet.

"No, Darrien your father. He's here." he said pointing to the house as an older man came out. John knew it had to be her father because she and Doug resembled him.

"Dad?" she as quietly looking up at Ray Ross as he came down the front steps.

"Hello Darrien. Where have you been?" he asked looking down at her.

"Like you care." she said walking away from him.

"Of course I care. I'm still your father." he said as she turned to him.

"That is not the way you're gonna want to start this conversation." she said pointing at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked walking towards her as John moved between them.

"I've been in Chicago dad. With Doug." she said looking up at him.

"Oh. So he poisoned you against me?" he asked as John remained quiet.

"No daddy. He didn't have to poison me against you. You've been doing it all by yourself my whole life. But when mom died, I found out why you kept leaving. I know about the other women dad. I'm not an idiot." she yelled looking over at him as John stood next to her.

"That was between me and your mother. It had nothing to do with you and me." he said moving closer as she moved away from him.

"Dad, you kept leaving me too. I was a little girl. At first I thought it was my fault, but then mom made up the lie about you traveling for business so I would feel better. Little did I know, you leaving was because you were a bastard." she said walking away from him.

"Darrien, that's not fair." he said chasing after her, but John got in his way.

"Sir, maybe you should let her cool off." he said looking over at him.

"Who are you?" Ray asked looking up at him.

"That's my boyfriend John. John, my dad Ray Ross." she said introducing them.

"OK, well John this is between me and my daughter. Why don't you wait in the truck or something?" he suggested looking over at him.

"Dad don't you talk to him like that. When you couldn't be bothered to be around, him and Doug were. Them and Sarah." she yelled looking up at him.

"Sarah?" he asked looking over at her looking betrayed.

"Yeah daddy. Sarah. The same Sarah mom wrote about. Which meant mom knew about Doug too and didn't tell me." she yelled starting to cry.

"Darrien, I think we should leave now." John suggested looking down at her.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It's not like I'm gonna get the truth here or anything. My whole life here has been a lie." she cried rushing to the passenger side of the truck.

"Darrien honey wait." Ray called out going towards the truck when John stopped him.

"Mr. Ross, I know you think it's' none of my business, and maybe it's not. But maybe you should give Darrien some time. She's really hurt right now." he told him holding Ray's chest.

"I never meant to hurt her John. She's my little girl." he said looking up at him.

"So give her time. Please." John asked looking down at him.

"OK. But tell her I love her and I never meant to hurt her. I'm just a screw up who probably doesn't deserve to have her as my daughter." he said as Darrien cried in the truck.

"I will. I'm sorry Mr. Ross." he said before going over to the drivers side of the truck and getting in.

"Darrien, are you OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, can we just get away from here? Please?" she asked looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"OK." he said quietly before starting the truck and pulling away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that John. I guess I have a lot of pent up resentment towards my father." she said looking over at him.

"Darrien, don't apologize. I'm here." he said pulling the truck over so he could comfort her.

"I don't know why he has this effect on me after everything he's done." she cried as he took her into his arms.

"Because he's your dad and you love him." he whispered caressing her head.

"How could he do that to me, my mom, Doug, and Sarah and expect me to still be his little girl?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because he loves you too." he smiled looking down at her. "Can't say I blame him." he said as he caressed her tear soaked face.

"John..." she started as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Darrien." he smiled looking into her eyes.

"I love you too John." she smiled looking up at him.

"How about we go get your things and we'll deal with your father another time?" he suggested looking down at her.

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you John." she smiled looking up at him as he kissed her again before they began driving to her storage unit for her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My first night in my new place. I can't believe I have my own place again. I was starting to think I'd be living with Doug forever." Darrien smiled looking up at John as they lay in bed together in her new apartment.

"This is a great place Darrien." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you for helping me move in." she smiled looking up at him.

"No problem." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"And thank you for... you know, my dad." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK Darrien. I'm here, OK? I'm not going anywhere." he smiled holding her tight.

"What time does your shift start tomorrow?" she asked rolling up onto her stomach.

"7, why?" he asked smiling down at her.

"No reason." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again. This time it was more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him and they began to make love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Ross, can I talk to you a minute? Please?" John asked looking over at Doug.

"Sure Carter. What's the matter?" he said following John to the doctor's lounge.

"It's about Darrien." he told him as Doug sat in the chair.

"What about Darrien?" he asked curiously.

"Did she tell you about what happened in Baltimore?" he asked standing by the coffee maker.

"No. What happened?" Doug asked standing up from the table.

"We ran into your father. It hit her really hard. They got into it." John said looking over at him.

"Is she OK?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, she's fine now. But it really upset her. I don't think she was ready to face him yet. But we went to the house she grew up in and he came out. It took her completely by surprise." he said looking over at him.

"Thanks for being there for her Carter. I'm sure it meant a lot to her." he said smiling at her.

"I love her Dr. Ross." he confessed looking over at him.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. I told her in Baltimore." he smiled looking over at him.

"And?" he asked looking at him.

"She said it back." he laughed looking over at him.

"Good for you. Both of you. I'm really glad it's you Carter." he smiled looking over at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Darrien, are you here?" Doug asked knocking on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he used the key she gave him in case of an emergency. "Darrien sweetie, it's me. Doug. I'm coming in, OK?" he called out entering the apartment. When he looked around he didn't see anything, but he heard faint cries coming from Darrien's bedroom. "Darrien, I'm coming in sweetie." he called out knocking on the bedroom door.

"Doug, he was in Baltimore." she cried looking up at him.

"I know. Carter told me. Are you OK?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He just expected me to still be his little girl again after everything that's happened." she yelled looking up at him.

"It's OK sweetie. I'm right here." he whispered taking her into his arms.

"How could he just expect me to act like I don't know what I know?" she asked looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"He loves you Darrien." he told her as she pulled away from him.

"Oh yeah, he loves me so damn much. That's why he treated my mother the way he did, kept leaving me when I was growing up and didn't tell me I had a brother until a few months ago." she said looking up at him.

"Maybe he didn't want you to hate him." he said looking down at her.

"Doug, how could you defend him? After everything he's done to us." she asked looking up at him.

"Darrien, I'm not defending him. I'm the last person who's gonna defend Ray Ross. I'm just saying, I can see that he loves you. If he didn't, he wouldn't be trying so hard to get you to forgive him." he said looking down at her as she got up.

"I don't know if I can, Doug." she told him walking across the room.

"That's up to you Darrien. I can't tell you not to forgive him. He's your father too." he said looking over at her.

"No Doug, he's not. He's the man who disappointed me my whole life." she said looking down at him.

"I'm so sorry Darrien." he said going over to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Doug. He disappointed you too." she said looking up at him.

"I'm OK sweetie. I'm a big boy. It's you I'm worried about." he said looking down at her.

"Why is it that the brother I just met is more devoted to me than my own father?" she asked looking up at him.

"Darrien, you can't think like that. Ray loves you, in his own twisted way. He just doesn't know how to show it." he said looking down at her.

"You do." she said looking up at him.

"Don't go by me sweetie. I'm a mess. I have abandonment issues, I'm afraid of commitment. I have an inferiority complex. Ray did his damage on me too." he said looking down at her.

"But you're there for me. You have been since the day we met. That's a lot more than I can say for dear old dad." she said looking up athim.

"Darrien, it's not because we're not good enough. You do know that, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Before I met you, I wasn't so sure. But now, I mean... you're amazing Doug. There's no way he could think you're not good enough. You're a doctor. Any other father would be proud to have you as a son. But not Ray. Nothing is good enough for him. He had you and your mother and he needed more. Then he had me and my mother and that still wasn't enough. It's Ray. He wants something that doesn't exist." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, if you don't want Ray in your life, I'm gonna back you up. But I'm not gonna let you do it for any other reason other than because it's for you. Don't do it for me, OK?" he said looking down at her.

"OK Doug. Thanks. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for." she smiled hugging him tight.

"Thanks for making me a big brother." he smiled kissing her head. "John told me about what happened between you two in Baltimore." he smiled looking down at her.

"He told me he loved me." she smiled looking up at him.

"He does love you Darrien. He's a good man and he's gonna make a great doctor." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love him too Doug." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know sweetie." he smiled kissing her head again.

* * *

"John, what are you doing here? I thought you had to finish that thing for Dr. Benton?" Darrien asked standing at the door wearing a hot pink tank top and a pair of denim shorts. 

"I decided to take the night off. I needed to see my girl." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh no you don't John Carter. You need to finish up." she smiled looking up him.

"Come on. Get changed. I wanna take my girl out." he smiled looking down at her.

"John, you're avoiding." she said looking up at him.

"I'm not avoiding. I finished what I needed to do for Dr. Benton and now I want to take my girlfriend out." he smiled looking down at her.

"You're all finished? You swear?" she asked looking up at him.

"I swear, I'm all finished." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'll get changed." she laughed running into her room as he entered the apartment.

"Did you talk to Doug today?" he asked looking around the apartment.

"Yeah. I talk to Doug everyday John. He's my brother. Why?" she asked from the bedroom as she got dressed.

"Why didn't you tell him about seeing your dad in Baltimore?" he said sitting on the couch.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. But he told me that you told him." she said coming out of her bedroom putting her earrings in.

"I hope you're not mad. I was worried about you." he said looking down at her.

"Of course I'm not mad. We talked and he really made me feel better." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"You look beautiful Darrien." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you. Where are we going anyway?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll see." he smiled looking down at her.

"Oh goody a surprise. I like surprises." she smiled looking up at him before they left the apartment. When he opened the door to his jeep, she went to get in but there was a box on the seat. "Um, John... what is this?" she asked picking it up.

"Open it." he told her smiling over at her as she opened the box. It was a heart necklace.

"This is beautiful John. What is this for?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just because. Do you like it?" he asked smiling over at her.

"I love it. Thank you John." she smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you Darrien." he smiled reaching over to caress her face.

"I love you too John." she smiled kissing him again.

"Darrien, do you want to forget about going out and stay in?" he asked caressing her face.

"Um no. I want to see where you're gonna take me." she laughed looking up at him.

"OK, let's go." he smiled looking leaning over to the steering wheel and starting the jeep before driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Carter gave that to you? It's beautiful and serious. Wow." Doug smiled looking at Darrien's necklace.

"Doug stop. It's just a necklace." Darrien laughed helping Sarah in the kitchen with dinner.

"Douglas is right sweetie. A man doesn't give his girl a necklace that beautiful unless he's serious about her." she smiled looking over at her.

"You think?" she asked touching her necklace.

"Absolutely. And by the way that boy looks at you, he is head over heels in love with you." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really?" she asked looking nervous.

"Darrien, what's the matter? I thought you were in love with him too?" Doug asked walking over to her.

"I am. It's just... I don't know if I'm ready for anything this serious." she said looking up at him.

"That's Ray right there." Sarah said looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" Darrien asked looking over at her.

"Abandonment issues. Douglas has the same problem." she said bringing a bowl to the table.

"Mom, Darrien is a lot more together than I am." he said looking over at her.

"I wouldn't go that far Doug." Darrien said looking up at him before taking another bowl to the table.

"Darrien, you've been with Carter for almost 3 months. That's a lot longer than I've been with any woman. And you two love each other. There's nothing wrong with that." he said looking over at her.

"But I'm scared to death Doug. I mean, John is great. Really great. He's not afraid of his feelings for me, but I'm so scared of my feelings for him, I hyperventilate whenever I think about where our relationship is going." she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. You have no reason to be afraid of being with John. He's a wonderful boy who worships the ground you walk on. He is as lucky to have you as you are to have him." Sarah smiled looking over at her.

"Then why am I so damn scared whenever I'm with him?" she asked looking over at her.

"Because you're human sweetie. You're used to people leaving you. You don't need to be afraid of that anymore. You have me, Douglas and John. You are loved Darrien. You just have to let yourself love him just as much as he loves you." Sarah smiled taking Darrien into a hug.

"I don't know how Sarah." she cried holding her tight.

"Oh sweetie, you'll learn. Just give yourself a chance to, OK?" Sarah smiled pulling back to look at her.

"I'll try. Thank you Sarah." she smiled looking over at her.

"Well, I'm not just Douglas; mother, I'm yours too now." she smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I know." she smiled looking over at her.

"Can we eat now? All this girl talk is making me really hungry." Doug joked looking over at them.

"My subtle son." Sarah laughed looking up at him as Darrien wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, my big brother." Darrien laughed looking up at Doug before they sat down and began eating.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Darrien asked as they stood outside the Carter manor.

"Of course I'm sure. Darrien, you mean a lot to me and I want you to meet my grandparents." he smiled looking down at her.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Darrien, you're amazing and I love you. Of course, they're gonna like you. They're gonna love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I hope you're right." she smiled looking up at him as he opened the door.

"John, how are you?" the maid asked looking up at him as they entered the house.

"I'm fine Maria. You?" he asked smiling down at her as he helped Darrien off with her coat. She was wearing a pink sweater and a long white skirt. Her hair was swept up and she was wearing the necklace John gave her and simple diamond post earrings.

"I am very good. Is this the famous Darrien we've heard so much about?" she asked taking their coats.

"Yes it is. Darrien Ross this is Maria, my grandparents maid." John smiled looking down at Darrien before reaching down to take her hand in his.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." she smiled looking over at her.

"It's very nice to meet you too. John speaks very highly of you." she smiled as Millicent Carter began walking down the stairs.

"Hello John. You're looking well." she smiled looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Gamma, I'd like you to meet Darrien Ross. Darrien, this is my grandmother Millicent Carter." John smiled looking down at Darrien as she smiled at the older woman.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you dear. John has told us so many wonderful things about you." she smiled taking the young woman's hand.

"He says great things about you too ma'am." she smiled looking over at her.

"Where's Gampa?" John asked smiling at Mrs. Carter.

"He'll be down soon. He's in his office. His work is never done." she smiled looking up at him. "Would anyone like a drink?" Mrs. Carter asked as she walked into the other room. It was a large room with many books and artifacts.

"Two white wines would be fine gamma." John smiled putting his hand on Darrien's lower back.

"So what do you do dear?" Mrs. Carter asked as Darrien and John sat on the couch.

"I'm a computer programmer." she smiled looking up at her.

"That sounds nice dear." she smiled handing her and John their wine glasses.

"Yeah, she just moved her a few months ago from Baltimore." John smiled looking up at his grandmother.

"And how did the two of you meet?" she asked looking down at them.

"My brother is a doctor in the ER. That's how I met John." Darrien smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

"That sounds nice." Mrs. Carter smiled looking over at them as she sat in her chair.

"I'm so sorry John. I had a conference call I just couldn't miss." John Truman Carter said as he entered the room.

"That's OK gampa. Gamma and Darrien were just getting to know each other." John smiled standing up as Darrien followed suit. "Gampa this is my girlfriend Darrien Ross. Darrien, this is my grandfather John Truman Carter." John smiled looking down at her.

"It is very nice to meet you sir. John has told me so much about you." Darrien smiled extending her hand to the older gentleman.

"The pleasure is all mine young lady. I see why John is so smitten by you." Mr. Carter smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you sir." she smiled looking up at John who reached his hand down to squeeze her hand.

"Who's hungry? I hear Maria made a wonderful chicken meal. John mentioned it was your favorite." Mrs. Carter smiled standing up from her chair.

"That was very nice of you Mrs. Carter. You didn't have to do that." Darrien smiled looking up at John .

"Nonesense young lady. You're our guest. And John rarely brings his girlfriends home to meet us, so this is a real honor for us." Mr. Carter smiled looking down at her.

"Is that so?" Darrien smiled looking up at John.

"Yes it is dear." Mrs. Carter smiled as she and her husband continued to the dining room. John began leading her there himself but she pulled his arm and leaned up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he laughed looking down at her.

"For bringing me home to meet your family. It means a lot to me John. Thank you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you Darrien and by the looks of it, so do my grandparents." he smiled reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I like them too. They're not at all what I was expecting." she smiled looking up at him.

"I told you they were great." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"Yeah they are. But I think their grandson is pretty great too." she laughed looking up at him.

"So are you Darrien." he smiled holding her close to him as Mr. And Mrs. Carter smiled from the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Darrien, are you here to see Doug or Carter?" Carol asked smiling as Darrien entered the ER.

"Hi Carol, are either one of them around?" she asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, Carter is in curtain 1 and Doug is in the lounge with Mark." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks." she smiled going towards the doctors lounge. As she went to open the door, she heard Doug talking to Mark.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Mark asked looking down at Doug who was sitting in a chair.

"I don't know if I'm gonna tell her. It'll hurt her too much. You don't know her issues like I do. I don't know how she's gonna react." he said looking up at him.

"Well you should tell her soon before she sees him. Someone has to brace her for this and you're the best one to do it." Mark said looking down at him.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know how I'm gonna do it. She's been so happy lately, you know? I don't want to burst her bubble." he said looking up at him. Upon hearing that Darrien stepped away from the door and started towards the door.

"Darrien, I didn't know you were here." John smiled walking after her.

"I shouldn't have come. I just... I got off work early and thought I'd come and surprise you and Doug. It was a mistake." she told him rushing out the door holding back tears.

"Darrien what's the matter?" he asked running after her.

"I'm sorry John. I should go. I shouldn't be here." she said walking faster now.

"Darrien stop. Talk to me. What happened? Did I do something?" he asked running in front of her so she couldn't run away from him.

"John, are you breaking up with me?" she asked looking up at him as tears stung her eyes.

"No. Darrien, no. Of course not. I love you. What would make you think I was breaking up with you?" he asked looking down into her blue eyes.

"I heard Doug and Mark talking about telling me something that's gonna hurt me and I thought it was about us." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not. I promise you, it's not. I love you Darrien. I would never hurt you." he said taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry John. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." she said looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"It's OK Baby. But what do you think they were talking about?" he asked looking down at her.

"There's only one other thing they could have been talking about." she said looking up at him.

"Your father." he said looking down at her.

"It's the only thing I can think of." she said looking up at him.

"Do you think he's in town?" he asked looking down at her.

"Knowing Ray Ross, I would bet money on it. He's the only person who is capable of disrupting our lives to that degree." she said looking down.

"It's gonna be OK Darrien. I'm here and you have Doug and Sarah too. You don't have to deal with him alone." he said lifting her chin up to face him.

"Thank you John. You have no idea how much that means to me." she said looking up at him.

"Well you mean a lot to a lot of people. None of us are gonna let you down." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"I know." she smiled kissing him again.

"Darrien, what are you doing here?" Doug asked as he exited the hospital.

"I got off work early and I thought I'd come by and visit my brother and my boyfriend." she said wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter? What happened?" he asked looking down at her.

"Misunderstanding on my part." she said looking up at John.

"Are you OK?" Doug asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Doug. Is Ray in town?" she asked looking up at him.

"How did you...?" he started when Darrien interrupted him.

"I over heard you and Mark talking and I thought you were talking about me and John, but then I saw John and... well process of elimination." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, he came by my apartment looking for you. I told him I would talk to you and call him to tell him what you said. He wants to see you." he said looking down at her.

"What about you? Doesn't he want to see you too? I mean, we are a family Doug." she asked looking up at him.

"If you want me to go, I'll go. Having Ray Ross as a part of my life isn't such a big deal to me anymore. But if you need me to go with you, I'll go. For you." he said looking down at her.

"What would I say to him Doug? I don't even know him anymore. And he definitely doesn't know me." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, before you decide not to see him, just think about it, OK?" John said looking down at her.

"John, how could you defend him?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I know what it's like to love you." he said looking down at her.

"But John, it's different with my father. He claims to love people, but he hurts them anyway. Maybe not physically, but he he hurts everyone he touches.Look what he did to Sarah and my brother." she said looking up at him.

"Just think about it Darrien, OK?" Doug said looking over at her.

"I don't know Doug. Um... I need to go somewhere. Can I meet you back at my place after work?" she asked looking up at John.

"Sure Baby. Anything you need." he said looking down at her.

"OK. I'll call you Doug, OK?" she smiled leaning up to kiss Doug's cheek before leaning up to kiss John goodbye.

"Where do you think she's going?" John asked looking over at Doug.

"I know exactly where she's going." he smiled before turning to go into the hospital.

* * *

"Darrien sweetie. Is everything OK?" Sarah asked looking over at her.

"No, can I come in? Please?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course sweetie. You know that. Is everything OK with you and John?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, everything is great with me and John. It's Ray. He went to Doug's looking for me. I don't know if I want to see him. I don't know if I'm ready to see him." she said starting to cry.

"Oh sweetie, come here. It's OK. Anything you decide, you know me, Doug and John are behind you on. But you've got to be the one to decide." she said hugging her.

"I know, but what am I gonna say to him?" she asked looking up at the older woman.

"Darrien, no one can tell you what to say to him. That's something you need to figure out for yourself. But just know, if you need moral support, Doug and I will be there if you want us to be." she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Sarah." she said looking over at her.

"You never need to thank me sweetie. I'll do anything for you." she smiled looking at her.

"I know you will. Thanks." she smiled hugging her.

"So, how did it go at John's grandparents house?" Sarah asked looking over at her.

"They were so nice. They weren't stuck up or anything. I figured as soon as I told them I was a computer programmer, they would try to have John break up with me, but they were really nice. They made my favorite meal and everything. They actually liked me." she smiled looking over at her.

"Of course they liked you sweetie. You're a very likable girl." she smiled kissing her head.

"Thank you Sarah. Having you is like having my mom back." she smiled looking up at her.

"I take that as a compliment sweetie." she smiled caressing the young girl's face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Ray." Darrien said standing the doorway of her father's hotel room.

"What happened to calling me dad?" he asked looking over at him.

"Too much has happened for me to call you that again." she said looking over at him.

"Darrien, I never meant to hurt you directly, you know that right?" he asked looking into his daughters blue eyes.

"Save it Ray. What do you want?" she asked looking up at him trying to hold her ground.

"Where's your brother or that boyfriend of yours." he asked still standing in the doorway.

"They don't know I'm here. Doug told me you came to see me and I had to come myself." she said looking up at him.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked holding his door open for her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do this in the hallway of some hotel." she said looking over at him before entering the hotel room.

"So, how have you been Darrien?" he asked looking over at her.

"Do you really care Ray? I mean, you've known I've been in Chicago for a few months and you're just now getting out here to see me. What took you so long anyway?" she asked looking over at him.

"I needed to get stuff together. Me mainly. I haven't been right since your mother died." he said looking over at her.

"From what I've seen, you've been exactly the same as you always were. Cutting out on me when I need you the most." she said looking over at him. The look on her face was obviously hurt.

"Darrien, I'm so sorry sweetie." he said looking over at her.

"Dad don't. Don't apologize, OK. At least since you don't mean it." she yelled dropping her pockeet book on the floor.

"I don't know what Doug told you..." he started when she cut him off.

"Leave my brother out of this. He's been there for me. A trait he definitely did not learn from you." she yelled looking over at him.

"If you came here to bash me, I got enough of it from Doug yesterday." he said walking away from her.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to make the great Ray Ross feel inadequate." she yelled sarcastically walking after him.

"What do you want me to do Darrien? I apologized and that wasn't good enough. I don't know what else you want me to say." he said looking back at her.

"Nothing dad. I don't want you to say anything. All I ever wanted was for you to love me and stay. But you couldn't do that, could you? You had to keep running. You ran away from Doug and Sara and then you ran away from me and mom." she yelled with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Darrien. I don't know what else to say." he said looking over at her.

"Me neither dad. I don't even know why I came. All you do is suck the life out of everything you touch." she told him leaning down to pick up her bag and going towards the door.

"I always loved you Darrien. You knew that before you came here." he said looking over to her.

"Yeah, I was young and stupid then daddy. I'm a grown woman now." she told him before opening the door and leaving. When she got back to her apartment, she put the key in the door but didn't get a chance to turn it before John opened it for her. "John, what are you doing here? I thought you had dinner at your grandparents tonight?" she asked looking up at him.

"I left early. I didn't want you to come home to an empty apartment. Where did you go?" he asked looking over at her.

"I went to see my dad." she said looking up at him.

"Did Doug go with you?" he asked looking over at her.

"No, he didn't know I went either. I had to do it on my own.." she said entering the apartment.

"What happened?" he asked looking over at her.

"I told him off." she said dropping her pocket book on the floor by the door.

"What do you mean you told him off?" he asked looking over at her.

"He thought he could just apologize and everything would be fine. When I yelled at him, he accused Doug of turning me against him and then I really let him have it. I couldn't take him blaming Doug for what he did." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"No, I'm not. My dad comes here and acts like me being angry with him for leaving me all those times is all Doug's fault. Doug's been there for me a lot more than my own father has." she cried looking up at him.

"Well obviously he has no idea how great you are." he whispered leaning down to kiss her head.

"John, I used to think it was my fault that he kept leaving, you know? I would get good grades in school and he would leave anyway. I played sports and he left anyway. I sang in a band and he left anyway. Nothing I did was good enough for him, you know? I didn't know how to make my father stay." she cried as he held her closer to him.

"It was his loss Darrien. I'm never gonna leave you. I promise." he whispered holding her in his arms.

"I love you John." she said looking up into his brown eyes.

"I love you too Darrien." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Can we go somewhere? Please? I don't want to stay in tonight." she asked looking up at him.

"Sure Baby. We can do that." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna go and freshen up. I'll be right out, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, it's not your fault you know. You're dad leaving all those times." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know John. Thanks." she smiled looking back at him before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Doug asked as he and John stood in the doctors lounge.

"Yeah, she seems to be. But she wasn't when she first got back. She couldn't understand why me and you are there for her when she needs us, but she couldn't stop her own father from leaving all those years." he said looking over at him.

"There is no why Carter. That's Ray Ross for you. Leaving is what he does. It's not her fault. None of it. I hate that he made her feel this way." Doug said pacing around the lounge.

"Me too. Doug, what do we do?" he asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Carter. I just don't know." he said looking over at her as Nurse Hathaway came into the lounge.

"Is everything OK with Darrien?" she asked looking over at them.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Doug asked looking over at her.

"You two are in here looking worried. She's your sister and your girlfriend. I took a guess." she smiled pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"My dad is in town and she went to go see him alone last night and it didn't turn out very well." Doug said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Doug. Is she OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"She's acting like she's OK, but I'm really worried about her. She's hiding something." John said looking up at her.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked looking over at them.

"Why would you do that?" Doug asked looking down at her.

"Because I know how you two can be. She's probably afraid you're gonna go beat the crap out of the man. It might be easier for her to talk to another woman." she laughed looking over at them.

"I'm not gonna beat up my father." Doug laughed as Carter stood up.

"I might." Carter said as Doug looked over at him surprised. "What? I don't like her feeling like she's not good enough. She is." he said looking over at them.

"OK. But don't make her feel like you're only going to talk to her because of us, OK? She'll see right through it." Doug said looking over at her.

"Doug, I think I know how to talk to other people." Carol smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Carol." John smiled looking over at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doug, I'm fine. You don't have to take me out to dinner to cheer me up." Darrien said looking over at him as they walked to Doc Magoo's.

"I just want to talk to you about Ray. Carter told me you saw him and you weren't doing too well with it." he said opening the door.

"I hate that you two talk about me when I'm not around." she said plopping down in a booth taking her jacket off.

"We don't talk about you. We love you and we're both pretty protective of you. You're my little sister and his girlfriend. You don't have to deal with this on your own, you know." he said looking over at her.

"Doug, I'm fine. Really. I told him everything I needed to say to him and I'm done now. I'm done trying to find Ray Ross' approval in my life. I have you, John and Sarah. I have plenty of people in my life who love me. One less person is not gonna kill me." she said looking over at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not only trying to convince him, she was trying to convince herself too.

"OK Darrien. You win. I'm not gonna push you to talk about Ray anymore. Let's talk about something else. How are things with you and Carter?" he asked giving in to his sisters wishes.

"I wish you would call him John. It feels weird when you call him Carter. He's dating your sister and you calling him Carter sounds so formal." she laughed picking up a menu from the table.

"Fine. How are things with you and John." he laughed looking over at her.

"Great. I mean, we're young, in love and he's gonna be getting his PhD soon. Now all Benton has to do is get off of his back all the time and things will be even better." she laughed looking over at him.

"Give Benton a break. He's an amazing doctor and John's lucky to be studying under him." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah well, it seems he has radar on him sometimes. Right when we're in the middle of something, he gets paged. It's annoying." she laughed as Doug closed his eyes.

"Information I don't need. You're my little sister." he said putting his hand over his face.

"Doug, John and I have been dating a long time. Why do you have to be so protective all the time?" she asked looking over at him.

"I'm not. It's just weird to me, that's all. I mean, I like that you're happy and you're dating Carter, but it's still weird." he said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Doug. Sometimes I don't realize that. It's still weird for me to have a big brother." she smiled reaching over to hold his hand.

"Well you do, so get used to it." he smiled looking over at her.

"I know. And you're the best big brother a girl could ever have. It's just new to me to have a big brother to protect me." she smiled looking over at him.

"I will you know. Protect you." he smiled looking over at her.

"I know and I really appreciate that." she smiled letting go of his hand to look at the menu.

"Darrien, I didn't realize you were around." John smiled as he entered the diner.

"Hi Baby. I didn't think I was gonna be either, but Doug called me to eat with him so I came by. I tried to call you, but the surgical nurse said you were in a surgery with Dr. Benton, so I didn't want to bother you. I was gonna come up and see you when I got done eating." she smiled getting out of the booth to hug him.

"Yeah, I got to close on an api today." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"That's great John. I guess Dr. Benton is realizing how talented you are." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just gonna get a coffee and get back to the hospital. I don't want to interrupt your meal." he smiled looking down at her.

"No, it's OK John. Please join us. After all, you don't get to spend much time with Darrien either from what she's been telling me." Doug smiled looking up at him.

"Well Dr. Benton figures I'm gonna have my PhD soon, and if I am gonna keep surgery as my elective, I should know what I'm doing." he said sitting next to Darrien.

"Well you're really talented Baby. I'm sure he knows that." she smiled looking up at him. Seeing how Darrien and John looked at each other, it made Doug very happy. He was glad that Darrien had someone who looked at her like that. She deserved so much happiness, but hadn't really had any until recently.

"I'm gonna get back to the hospital. I've been gone a while. I'll see you later Darrien, OK sweetie?" he smiled starting to get out of the booth.

"Dr. Ross, I didn't mean to intrude in your dinner with Darrien." John said looking over at him.

"No you didn't. I really have to go back. I'll see you later. You two enjoy your meal." he smiled leaning over to kiss Darrien's head.

"Bye Doug. Oh and Doug." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah Darrien." he asked looking down at her.

"Thanks for being my protective big brother." she smiled looking up at him.

"Anything for you little sister." he smiled before leaving the diner.

"What was that all about?" John asked looking down at her.

"He was worried about me after going to see Ray." she said watching him walk across the street to the hospital.

"I am too Darrien. You don't talk much about him and I'm afraid you're trying to avoid your feelings on it." he said looking over at her.

"I'm not trying to avoid anything John. It's just... I have you, Doug and Sarah in my life. I don't need Ray Ross to make me feel complete." she said looking over at him.

"You know, you do have other people too." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Dr. Green, Carol Hathaway. They care about you too. You're a part of this family too you know." he smiled looking over at her.

"I am?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Baby. You're a part of the ER family now. There's nothing none of us won't do for you." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Thanks Baby. That means a lot to me." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well you mean a lot to all of us. We just want to see you happy." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"John, but I am happy. I have the greatest boyfriend on earth and the best big brother a girl could ever ask for. I'm a lucky girl." she smiled looking up at him.

"We're pretty lucky too." he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, us going out drinking with the entire ER?" Darrien asked looking up at John as they walked to the bar.

"Baby, it's Doug's birthday. You're his sister. You should be here. And anyway, Carol's been nagging to hang out with you for a while." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK Baby." she smiled as he opened the door to the bar.

"Hey Darrien. You look great." Carol smiled rushing over to them as they stood at the door taking their coats off.

"Thanks, so do you. Is Doug here yet?" she asked looking over at her.

"No, not yet. He was with a patient, but he should be here in a little while. Do you want a drink?" she asked looking over at her.

"Beer is fine. Thanks. What kind of place is this?" she asked looking over at her.

"Karaoke bar. Do you sing?" she asked as they walked over to the bar.

"I used to. Actually I played with a band when I was in high school. But it's been a long time since I actually sung." she smiled looking over at her.

"We can do a song together. It'll be fun." she smiled before ordering her beer.

"I'd like that. Thanks Carol." she smiled looking up at John who was paying for the drinks.

"Darrien, I'm glad you could come. I know Doug wouldn't want to celebrate his birthday without you here." Mark Green smiled looking down at her.

"I'm glad I could come too. Doug talks about you guys all the time. You're family to him." she smiled taking a swig of her beer looking up at him.

"We're your family too Darrien. If you want us to be." Mark smiled looking down at her.

"I would really like that. Thanks Mark." she smiled looking up at him as John caressed her back.

"Come on. I wanna see what's on the play list. I wanna hear my girl do karaoke." he smiled looking down at her.

"You're not gonna sing, are you?" she asked looking up at John.

"I might." he laughed looking over at her.

"You shouldn't. I've heard you sing in the shower. It's not pretty." she laughed looking up at Mark and Carol who were laughing too.

"Hey, what did I say about hearing all the gory details." Doug asked sneaking up behind Darrien.

"Sorry big brother. I didn't know you were back there. Happy birthday." she smiled turning to hug him.

"Thanks. Now who do I have to treat to get a drink around here? It's my birthday and I can drink if I want to and I want to." he asked laughing with his arm still around Darrien.

"I got it. Why don't you guys go over there? We have a bunch of tables reserved." Mark smiled looking down at them.

"Come on Darrien. We have to find a song for you and me to do." Carol smiled looking over at her.

"I'm coming." she smiled looking up at John before being dragged off by Carol.

"She's really happy, isn't she?" Mark asked looking down at Doug as they walked to the bar.

"Yeah she is. Her and Carol seem to be having fun together." Doug smiled watching them as they laughed looking at the karaoke book.

"She really needed this. To get out and be around people other than you and Carter." Mark smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah well, her and John are in love. I think I'm gonna be related to him soon." Doug smiled looking up at him before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Already?" Mark asked looking down at him.

"You should see them together Mark. It makes me want what they have." he smiled as he watched John come up behind Darrien and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait." he smiled looking down at him.

"Come on. It looks like the girls found a song. This should be fun." Doug laughed watching them show the DJ the song.

"Right behind you." he smiled as they walked over to the table and Carol and Darrien got up on stage.

"What are they doing?" Doug asked as he sat next to John.

"I don't know. Some Pat Benatar song." he smiled looking up at Darrien who was standing on the stage with Carol waiting to be introduced.

"Now we have Carol and Darrien singing All Fired Up." the DJ smiled as Carol and Darrien stood close to one another as the music started.

"_Livin' with my eyes closed, goin' day to day. I never knew the difference, I never cared either way. Lookin' for a reason, searchin' for a sign. Reachin' out with both hands, I gotta feel the kick inside. All Fired Up. Now I believe there comes a time. All Fired Up. When everything just falls in line. All Fired Up. We live an' learn from our mistakes. All Fired Up, Fired Up, Fired Up – Hey. Ain't nobody livin', in a perfect world. Everybody's out there, cryin' to be heard. Now I got a new fire, burnin' in my eyes. Lightin' up the darkness, movin' like a meteorite. All Fired Up. Now I believe there comes a time. All Fired Up. When everything just falls in line. All Fired Up. We live an' learn from our mistakes. All Fired Up, Fired Up, Fired Up. The deepest cuts are healed by faith. Now I believe there comes a time. When everything just falls in line. We live an' learn from our mistakes. The deepest cuts are healed by faith. Now I believe there comes a time. When everything just falls in line. We live an' learn from our mistakes. The deepest cuts are healed by faith. Now I believe there comes a time. When everything just falls in line. We live an' learn from our mistakes. The deepest cuts are healed by faith. Now I believe there comes a time. When everything just falls in line. We live an' learn from our mistakes. The deepest cuts are healed by faith." _they sung as everyone from the ER cheered for them. Darrien did most of the singing though. Her and Carol hugged before getting off the stage. John jumped up and picked her up.

"Baby, you were incredible." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Not really. I've done it better. But thanks Baby." she smiled hugging him tight.

"You were really great you two." Doug smiled looking over at Carol.

"Don't look at me. Your sister did most of the singing. I was afraid to mess her up. She's really great." Carol smiled looking up at him.

"You were really good too Carol." Darrien smiled as John put her down.

"No way. That was all you. I can't hit those notes to save my life." she laughed drinking her beer.

"She's right Darrien. You were really good. Maybe you should start another band." Mark smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Mark, but this was just for fun. Do you wanna do another song Carol?" she asked smiling at her.

"Sure, but this time no Pat Benatar. There's no way I can do those rock chic songs." she laughed looking over at her.

"Deal." she smiled leaning up to kiss John before going back to the DJ with Carol to find another song to do.

"I see what you mean about seeing her and John together." Mark said quietly looking down at Doug.

"They're something else, aren't they?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, they are. But it seems her and Carol are hitting it off too." he smiled looking down at him.

"Mark, you know Carol and I are better off friends. When we were together, all I did was hurt her and I don't want to do that again. Especially with her and my sister getting along so well. Darrien will kick my ass if I hurt her." he laughed as they sat back down.

"OK Doug. I hear you." he smiled as they continued to drink and have a good time._  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"John, what are you doing here?" Darrien asked sitting in her apartment reading a book.

"I wanted to see you." he smiled walking over to her.

"But aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, but it was slow, so Dr. Benton sent me home to my beautiful girlfriend." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You're beautiful girlfriend, huh?" she laughed looking up at him.

"That's what he called you. I think he likes you. And that's big because Dr. Benton doesn't like anybody. I'm not even sure he likes me." he smiled sitting down next to her.

"That means a lot. Considering we're competing for my boyfriends attention." she smiled looking over at him.

"You never have to compete for my attention. I'm all yours." he said leaning over to kiss her again.

"Yeah, until Dr. Benton pages you in the middle of the night because you didn't finish your notes because you were trying to get home to me." she laughed leaning into lay on his chest.

"Yeah well, he'll deal with it. I like spending time with my girl." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dr. Green said that they're looking for someone for the front desk in the ER. I think you should go for it." he smiled looking down at her.

"Me? Work in the ER? Are you kidding?" she asked sitting up quickly.

"Sure, why not? We'll get to see each other all the time." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah and I'll be nothing but Doug's sister and your girlfriend." she asked looking over at him.

"But Baby, we'll get to see each other more." he smiled looking down at her.

"John, in Baltimore I was Ray Ross' daughter. When I came here, I not only wanted to find my brother, I also wanted to find my own identity. If I work at the ER with you and Doug, I won't be my own person." she told him getting up from the couch.

"But Darrien, everyone would be so excited if you came to work at the ER. Including me." he said looking up at her.

"But John, don't you get it? Along with being loved by so many people, I'm also being suffocated by everyone too. I have no room for myself." she said slipping her shoes on her feet.

"Darrien, where are you going?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Out. I need some space John. Please, don't come after me and please, don't call Doug, OK? I just need some time to myself." she said putting her coat on before grabbing her pocket book and putting it over her shoulders.

"OK Baby. Take as much time as you need." he said looking over at her as she opened the door leaving the apartment. She walked around looking for someplace to think. Before she knew it she was standing outside Carol's house. She climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Darrien, what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Carol asked looking over at her as she opened the door.

"Can I come in Carol? Please?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course you can." she said opening the door wider so she could enter. "John told you about the opening in the ER, didn't he?" she asked sensing that there was something wrong.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Darrien asked looking over at her.

"Because I warned him you wouldn't react very well, but him and Doug were so excited about having you so close." she said looking down at her as she sat on the couch.

"They don't understand that I need my space, you know? I mean, I grew up an only child and I was Ray Ross' daughter. For better or for worse, that's who I was. I guess I'm not used to having all of these people looking out for me." she said putting her pocketbook on the floor next to the couch before taking her jacket off.

"But sweetie, you don't have to be alone anymore. We all just want what's best for you. We don't mean to be suffocating." she said sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I know. And I feel bad for feeling that way. I mean, all John and Doug are trying to do is look out for me and I know they're doing it because they love me, I just feel like I have to fight to be my own person." she said looking down into her lap.

"I understand. You need to find something that's yours that John and Doug aren't a part of." she smiled at her.

"Exactly." she agreed looking down at her lap. "Um.. Carol, I've been thinking about singing again. You know, find a band to sing with. It's something I always loved doing and it's just mine." she said looking up at her.

"I think that would be a great idea sweetie. I know I'd be at every one of your shows." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, so would John and Doug." she laughed looking over at her.

"You happen to mean a lot to them. I know John's head over heals in love with you and you're probably the only woman Doug is ever gonna really be able to commit to." she said playing with her cuticles.

"I'm sorry Carol. I know you and Doug used to have a thing. My dad did a number on both of us." she said looking over at her.

"Yeah well, I'm over Doug Ross. We're better off friends anyway." she said looking up at her.

"I can tell that Doug still has feelings for you." she smiled looking over at her.

"Well, I'm afraid that ship has sailed." she said looking over at her. "Um… do you want a drink? I have beer." she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you." she smiled looking over at her. "Carol, thanks for being my friend. I appreciate you being there for me." she smiled looking up at her.

"I'll always be your friend Darrien. You're gonna need an ally when it comes to dealing with your boyfriend and your brother." she laughed looking down at her before going into the kitchen for the beer.

"You're not kidding. The two of them have a way of making me feel like I can't take care of myself." she smiled looking up at her.

"They know you can. They just don't want you getting hurt. There's nothing wrong with that. They're hearts are in the right place." Carol smiled handing her the beer bottle.

"I know they are, and I really appreciate them looking out for me, but like that thing with my father. They hovered over me. I mean, Ray Ross is not a big part of my life, the last thing I wanted was for them to keep bringing him up and acting like it was really hard for me to see him." she said looking over at her.

"It was hard for you to see him Darrien." Carol told her setting her beer bottle on the coffee table.

"At first it was, but then he acted like he did nothing wrong and I should still be his little girl and I couldn't do that. Too much has happened. I mean, he left me after my mother died and didn't tell me I had a big brother until I was older. I really needed Doug when I was growing up. But instead I grew up thinking I was alone in the world." she said looking down into her lap.

"Well, you'll never be alone in the world again." Carol smiled taking her hand.

"I'm learning that." Darrien smiled looking up at her.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't do this John. I was insane to think I could." Darrien said looking up at John as they stood outside a small club.

"You can do this Darrien and you're gonna blow them away." John smiled holding her face in his hands. "Now come on. I wanna see my girl on that stage singing for me." he smiled leaning in to kiss her before taking her into his arms.

"I hate when you do that." she smiled looking up at him.

"What do I do?" he asked smiling at her.

"Make me feel like I can do anything." she smiled.

"You can do anything Baby. I believe in you." he smiled looking down at her before they went into the club.

"Doug. What are you doing here?" Darrien asked seeing her brother sitting at the bar.

"You didn't think I'd miss my little sisters singing debut, did you?" he asked getting up to kiss her head.

"I wish you weren't here Doug. I'm nervous enough without you sitting here staring up at me." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, you're gonna be great. Just pretend I'm not here." he said looking down at her.

"How can I pretend you're not here? You're always here." she told him before bolting for the door.

"I'll get her." John said looking over at him.

"No. I should get her. It's my fault anyway." he answered leaving the club. He looked around for Darrien who was sitting on a milk crate in the alley next to the club. "Darrien, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you perform. I didn't mean to suffocate you." Doug said crouching down next to her.

"Doug, this is the one thing that's always been mine, you know? I mean, I'm always gonna be your sister and John's girlfriend, but this is the one thing that you and John had nothing to do with. Does that sound selfish?" she asked looking over at him.

"No it doesn't. It sounds like I have one independent little sister." he smiled looking over at her.

"That's the thing Doug. I'm always gonna be your little sister here. And I love being your little sister, but after being Ray's daughter my whole life, I need something that's mine." she said looking over at him.

"Well than this is yours. If you want me to go home, I will. But I'm not gonna pretend that I'm not proud of you, because I am. I'm very proud of you. So is everyone else too. Especially John Carter." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know. You should have heard him before we left the apartment. He was so excited to be dating the singer of a band." she laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah well, I'm excited to be the brother of a singer in a band." he smiled putting his arm around her.

"If you want to stay, you can. I'm sorry if I over reacted." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How about we compromise? I'll stay but stay in the back where you can't see me. And I'll try not to be the loudest one clapping." he laughed looking down at her.

"Somehow I think you'll have to compete with John for that title." she laughed looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, me too." he smiled before they got up and went back into the club.

* * *

"Doug, are you OK?" Carol asked looking up at him as they stood in the back of the bar watching Darrien perform.

"Yeah, just thinking. She is one talented woman, isn't she?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Doug, she is. She looks like she belongs up there." she smiled watching Darrien work the crowd as she sung.

"Yeah she does." he smiled folding his arms across his chest with a smile that spanned across his whole face.

"Thank you." Darrien smiled as the song ended. The audience erupted into applause. "We're gonna take a short break, but we'll be back in 20." she smiled before stepping off of the stage.

"Baby, you were amazing." John smiled as he held Darrien in his arms.

"Thanks Baby." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Shouldn't we go over and congratulate her?" Carol asked looking up at Doug.

"Nah, give them time some space." he smiled watching Darrien and John by the stage.

A/.N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been concentrating on my 50th Rent story and it's taking a lot out of me. But I hope to be updating more soon.

Renthead621


	12. Chapter 12

"So, how did it feel? Being up there again?" Carol asked as she and Darrien stood at the bar at the club.

"Great. I felt like it was just me, you know? I mean, John and Doug were here, but I felt like it was just me. Does that sound strange?" she asked looking over at her.

"No, it doesn't. It sounds like you've found your identity again." she smiled looking over at her.

"I think I did." she smiled watching Doug and John play pool.

"They're really proud of you, you know? And they understand why you had to do this." Carol smiled looking over at her.

"I know. They've been really great about all of this." she smiled looking back at her beer bottle. "I laid into Doug when we first got here. I sounded like such a spoiled brat." she said looking up at her.

"Darrien, he understands, you know? He respects the fact that you want to be your own woman. It's just... he's never had anyone to share his life with. He's never been able to open himself up to anyone else. Not the way he does with you. It's nice to see him make a commitment to something other than the hospital." she smiled looking over at her.

"I just want him to be happy Carol. He deserves to be happy, you know?" she said looking over at her.

"He is happy Darrien. Ever since you came into his life, he's been like a different man." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah. A protective shark." she laughed looking over at her.

"No, a man with a purpose. He's an older brother. Let him concentrate on that for now. The other stuff will come." she smiled looking back at Doug who had John in a head lock ater beating him at a game of pool.

"I better go save my boyfriend from my brother." she laughed getting up from the barstool.

"How about we show those boys a thing or two about pool?" Carol laughed looking over at her.

"You're on." Darrien smiled as they went over to the pool table to play a friendly game of pool.

* * *

"You were really great tonight." John smiled as he and Darrien entered her apartment.

"Thanks Baby. And thanks for being there. I appreciate what you had to do to get the night off for me." she smiled taking her coat off and hanging it up by the door.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"I know." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. "So, what were you and my brother talking about when you were playing pool?" she smiled looking up at him.

"You and Carol being so chummy. We're glad you have a female friend to talk to." he smiled looking down at her.

"She's great. She's still hung up on Doug though." she smiled looking up at him.

"How do you know?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, just the way she looks at him. We have got to get those two back together." she smiled looking up at him.

"I am not getting involved with any matchmaking between your brother and his ex girlfriend." he said looking down at her.

"You don't have to. I can do it all on my own." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"Who the hell could that be?" John asked being woken up by the phone.

"If it's Dr. Benton, I'm gonna go down to that damn hospital and he's gonna need a surgeon of his own." Darrien mumbled rolling over in the bed.

"He would never call here. He knows you'd kick his ass." he laughed reaching over to pick up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, can I speak to Darrien Ross please?" a voice on the phone asked as John held the phone.

"Sure. She's right here." he smiled looking over at Darrien. "Baby, phone." he said looking over at her.

"Who is it?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know, but he asked for Darrien Ross, so I'm assuming it's important." he smiled handing her the phone.

"Hello, this is Darrien Ross." Darrien said into the phone.

"Miss Ross. My name is Dan Keating. I was at a club last night and I had the honor of seeing you perform. I'd really like to meet with you and discuss your future." he explained as Darrien held a shocked look on her face.

"Um... sure. What time would you like to meet?" she asked looking up at John,

"How about 1 this afternoon? I think you really have a future as a recording artist Miss Ross." he suggested.

"Sure. 1 is... 1 is fine. Can we meet at Doc Magoo's? It's right across the street from Cooke County Hospital." she asked as John looked at her confused.

"That sounds fine Miss Ross. I'll see you at 1." he smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Baby, what's going on?" he asked as Darrien handed him the phone to hang up.

"Um... that guy is a record producer. He wants to talk to me about my future as a recording artist." she told him still stunned by the phone call.

"Are you kidding? That's great Darrien. We should call Doug. He'd be so proud of you." he smiled looking over at her.

"No, um... I think I should wait until after the meeting. I don't want him getting over protective. This is something I need to do on my own." she told him before getting out of bed.

"OK Baby. I understand." he said looking over at her.

"And can you try to keep him away from Doc Magoo's this afternoon? I don't need him walking in on the meeting and being my brother, you know?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sure Baby. I can do that." he said looking over at her.

"Thank you Baby." she smiled. "I appreciate that. I promise I'll come to the hospital after my meeting and you'll be the first to know what happened." she said looking over at him.

"I know Baby. Good luck. I love you." he smiled looking over at her.

"I love you too John." she smiled before going into the bathroom.

* * *

"Mr. Keating?" Darrien asked walking over to a gentleman who was dressed in a business suit.

"Miss Ross. It is so nice to formally meet you. After you performed last night, I had to leave to see another act perform, but I would have rathered stay to meet you. Your presence on stage was undeniable. You were amazing." he smiled getting up to shake her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Keating, but I'm still not sure what this is all about." she said stting down in the booth.

"I would like to propose something to you. I would like for you to come to our studio and record some songs for us." he smiled looking over at her.

"Record some songs?" she asked confused.

"An album. We would like to produce an album for you. Complete with a tour and everything." he smiled looking over the table at her.

"A tour? Are you kidding? I mean... how can you offer that so fast?" she asked looking over at him.

"Because I see a lot of talent in you Miss Ross. I believe you ca really go places with our singing. But is it what you want?" he asked looking over at her.

"Can I think about it? Maybe call you later today or tomorrow. There are a couple of people I really need to talk to." sdhe said looking over at her.

"Of course Miss Ross. Take as much time as you need. Here's my card. Just call me when you have an answer. I look forward to hearing from you." he smiled handing her his card before getting up and leaving the diner. Darrien sat for a while staring down at the card. An album and tour would mean leaving Chicago for a while. Leaving John and Doug and all of the friends she had made at Cooke County Hospital. But she had always dreamed of making an album and performing for a living. She even had her stage name picked out. She was gonna drop Ross and just perform as Darrien. She slowly rose from her seat in the booth and made her way across the street to talk to John.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what are you gonna do?" John asked as he and Darrien sat in the surgical lounge.

"I don't know. I mean, this is a great opportunity for me, but I'll have to leave you and Doug and everyone else here. I don't know if I'm ready to." she told him quietly before getting up from the chair. "I mean, just when I get a family again, I get my dream. Which means I have to leave everyone I love." she said looking back at him as she paced the room.

"I think you should do it. You're so talented, it would be a mistake not to take that guy up on his offer." he said getting up to go to her.

"And what about you and Doug and Sara...? I don't want to leave everyone." she asked looking up at him.

"I can go with you." he smiled looking down at her.

"How? How are you gonna come with me? John, I can't let you give up your career. Not for me." she said walking away from him.

"You're not letting me. I want to. I believe in you Darrien. And I believe in us. There's nothing I won't do for you." he said going to her before leaning down to take her hand.

"I believe in you too John. You're a great doctor and you're gonna be an incredible surgeon. That's why I can't let you give up your internship or your residency for me. You've worked too hard to give it up. You're born to become a doctor John. I'm not doing it. I'm not going." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, that's a huge mistake and you know it." he said letting go of her hand.

"What do I know John? That if I do this, I'm gonna be away from my boyfriend and my brother for God knows how long and if I don't do this, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life." she asked fighting tears.

"If you do it, you know I'll be here waiting for you." he said lifting his hand up to caress her face.

"I need to think about it John. Um... I have to go. I'll see you tonight, OK?" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm um... I'm on all night. But I can come over in the morning. Do you want me to?" he said looking down at her.

"Of course I want you to John. I love you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I love you too Darrien." he smiled kissing her head before she let go of him to leave the room.

* * *

"Doug, I need to talk to you. Now." John said looking over at Doug who was flirting with a drug company representative.

"Excuse me for a minute." he smiled at the attractive brunette before following John to the ER lounge. "What is this all about John?" he asked looking over at him.

"Your sister has been offered a great career opportunity and she's actually considering turning it down." he told him pacing around the lounge.

"Woah, slow down. What are you talking about?" he asked sitting on the couch against the wall.

"A record producer saw her play at the club and he offered her the opportunity to record an album and go on tour and she's actually considering telling him no." he said looking over at him.

"A record and a tour? Wow, I know she's talented, but a record and a tour?" he said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, and did you miss the part when I told you that she's considering not doing it?" he asked looking over at him.

"How could she not do it? This is a great opportunity for her. It's what she's always dreamed of." he said looking over at him.

"She doesn't want to leave you and me and everyone else here that makes her feel like she has a family again." he said looking over at him.

"She's been wanting to stand on her own and now that she has the chance, she's scared." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah well, I'm afraid of her leaving too. What if she finds some rock star guy and falls in love with him. I'm no match for a cool guy with a guitar and a leather jacket." John complained looking over at him.

"Carter, you're gonna be a doctor in a few weeks. Women fall all over themselves to meet and have a doctor fall in love with them. Darrien's already in love with you. You know she'd never cheat on you." he said looking over at him.

"I volunteered to go with her." he said looking over at him.

"You can't go with her John. You worked too hard to become a doctor." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, she talked me out of it. I just don't like the idea of being away from her for who knows how long. I'm in love with her Doug. What am I gonna do without her?" he asked looking over at him.

"Looks like you're the one who can't stand on your own two feet anymore." Doug smirked teasingly.

"It's not that. I'm really gonna miss her." he said plopping down onto the couch.

"I'm really gonna miss her too, but it's what she's always wanted. We have to talk to her and convince her that if doesn't do this, she's gonna regret it for the rest of her life. She needs to follow her dreams." he said sitting next to him before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." he submitted looking up at him.

"This is her choice. We have to let her make it. No matter how much we're gonna miss her." he said looking over at him.

"I want to marry her Doug. I don't want to lose her to some sleazy rock star wannabe." he said looking over at him.

"You're not gonna lose her. She loves you." Doug reassured him before getting up from the couch.

"I love her too." John said looking up before Doug left the room.

* * *

"Darrien, think about what you're saying." Doug told her as he sat on her couch.

"I am thinking about it Doug. I finally found a home. Somewhere I belong. How can I just pick up and leave you and John? Your mother? I don't want to leave you guys." she said looking over at him from the kitchen.

"You're not gonna be leaving us. You're gonna be following you dreams. You're not gonna lose us if you do this. We'll always be here for you." he said getting up from the couch.

"Doug, I'm not afraid of you guys not being here. I'm afraid of being on the road and alone. Again." she yelled slamming her fist on the counter.

"But sweetie, I thought you needed to stand on your own two feet again?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, but I just got a family and now I have this great opportunity and I don't want to leave you guys." she told him quietly sobbing.

"Darrien, you're my sister. You'll always be my sister. You deserve this opportunity and I know if you don't take it, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life." he said putting his arm around her.

"What about John? What if when I leave he falls in love with a beautiful patient or nurse or something? I love him and I don't want to lose him." she cried holding on to him.

"He's afraid you're gonna fall for a rock star wannabe with a guitar and a leather jacket." he chuckled looking down at her.

"I could never do that. I wanna marry him one day." she whispered looking up at him.

"He said the same thing about you. But he still believes in your talent and he would hate it if you passed this up." he said lifting his hand to her tear stained cheek.

"I just don't want to leave and find out that I made the biggest mistake of my life." she cried looking up at him.

"How could following your dreams be the biggest mistake of your life?" he asked confused.

"I could lose John." she cried looking up into his eyes.

"You're not gonna lose John. Trust me, he's madly in love with you. He's gonna buy every copy of Rolling Stone when you're on the cover." he smiled looking down at her.

"Rolling Stone, huh? I haven't even started making the album yet. What makes you think I'll be on Rolling Stone magazine?" she asked smiling through her tears.

"You're my sister. I may be tone deaf, but you have enough talent for the both of us." he smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks Doug." she smiled hugging him tight.

"Does this mean my sister is gonna be an international recording artist?" he smiled looking over at her.

"I'm still thinking about it. There's one more person I need to talk to first." she smiled looking over at him.

* * *

"Sara, how can I be considering this? I mean, I just found Doug and things with me and John are going great. How can I consider leaving everything I built here to go on tour?" she asked looking up at the older woman.

"Darrien darling, listen to me. You are a very talented young lady. You've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't let the men in your life hold you back from that." she said looking over at her.

"But they're not the ones holding me back. It's me. I'm afraid to leave my brother and my boyfriend." she said looking over at her.

"Your brother and your boyfriend are doctors. They can take care of themselves. You need to take care of yourself now." she smiled handing her a cup of tea.

"It's not that. After my mom died, I had to take care of myself because Ray was MIA. Then he came back one time and told me I had a brother. When I came to Chicago I figured I'd find my brother and I'd just have another Christmas card to make out in December. But when I found him... I also found another family. One without an absentee father and a mother who always covered for him. I got a real family. I'm just afraid that if I leave, I'm gonna lose everyone." she told her quietly sobbing.

"Sweetheart, you are never gonna lose us. We'll be here when you get back. And when you come to Chicago, you had better be prepared to get a crap load of tickets. I know I would be honored to go to my daughters concert. And I happen to know an ER full of people who happen to be fans of Darrien Ross." she smiled looking over at her.

"Just Darrien." she smiled softly looking over at her.

"What sweetheart?" Sara asked looking over at her.

"My stage name. When I was 15 and just playing around in my bedroom, I decided that when I was famous, I'd drop Ross and just use Darrien when I was performing." she explained wiping her eyes dry.

"Like Madonna and Cher?" she asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, like Madonna and Cher." she laughed looking over at her.

"That sounds like fun." she smiled taking her hand. "So, does that mean you decided to do it?" she asked looking over at her.

"How can I not, right? I mean, I have an amazing family who believes in me. And probably won't let me hear the end of it if I pass up this incredible opportunity." she laughed looking over at Sara.

"Oooh this is gonna be so exciting. I am so proud of you sweetheart." Sara smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Sara. It means a lot to me that you're proud of me." she smiled looking over at her.

"How could I not be proud of a talented young woman like you?" she smiled holding the young girl in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

6 Months Later

"OK, the first leg of the tour is gonna be on the East coast. Is that OK with you Darrien?" Mr. Keating asked looking over at Darrien who was sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Um... yeah. That'll be fine." she told him sounding less than enthusiastic.

"What's the matter Darrien? You haven't been right for a few weeks." he asked looking over at her.

"Nothing. It's just hard to get excited about leaving when me and John haven't been seeing much of each other lately. Since he got his PhD." she said looking over at him.

"Darrien, your album is gonna be released within the next few weeks. Post poning your tour would be a mistake." he said looking across the dest at her.

"No, I know. I mean, if I post pone the tour now, I'll only wind up wanting to cancel it and I really need to do this." she said looking down at her hands. "I'm just thinking about John. That's all." she said looking up.

"Why don't you go by the hospital and see him? You two have a month before you leave for the tour. Make the most of that time. The last thing I need is an unhappy rock star on my hands for 9 months." he said looking over at her.

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate this." she said looking over at him.

"Don't thank me. I'm only doing it so I don't have a mopey singer up on stage through the entire tour." he said smirking over at her.

"Well whatever the reason, thanks." she smiled getting up from the chair and leaving the office.

* * *

"Darrien, what are you doing here? We thought you'd still be working on your album. It's due out in a few weeks, right?" Jerry asked seeing Darrien enter the ER.

"It's done. They're just editing it now. Um... have you seen John?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, he's in curtain 2 on a surgical consult. I'll get him for you." he offered looking over at her.

"No, it's OK. I want to surprise him. Thanks Jerry." she smiled before walking back to the curtain area. "Um... Dr. Carter. I have a little thing right here that needs your immediate attention." she whispered sneaking up behind him.

"Where Baby? I'll kiss it and make it better." he smiled turning around to face her.

"Right here." she giggled pointing to her lips.

"Mmmm, my specialty." he laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"Ewww, I think I'm gonna be nauseous." Dr. Lewis laughed leaving the curtain area.

"Don't listen to her. I think it's cute. I love seeing newlyweds." the elderly patient who was lying in the bed in curtain 2.

"Oh we're not..." she started when John interrupted her.

"Thank you. Come on Baby. I'll buy you a cup of coffee." he smiled taking her hand and leading her out of the curtain area.

"John, why are you letting that nice old lady think you and I are married?" she asked looking over at him.

"I like the idea of people thinking I'm married to a famous rock star." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"But it's not people John, it's a nice old lady. I feel bad about lying to her." she said looking up at him.

"Darrien, I need to talk to you." he said bringing her into the lounge.

"I'm not having sex with you in the lounge again. The last time I was so afraid of Doug catching us, I didn't even enjoy it that much." she laughed looking up at him.

"That's not why we're in here Darrien." he laughed sitting her on the couch.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Darrien, you're leaving for the tour next month and I just want to make the best of the time we have before you go." he started looking into her blue eyes.

"Me too. Jack kind of lectured me before I left the studio. He wants me to fix whatever it is that's going on between us before I leave." she smiled looking over at him.

"What's going on between us?" he asked confused.

"Nothing big. It's just... ever since you became a doctor and I started my album... we just haven't been spending as much time together." she said looking over at him.

"Marry me Darrien." he blurted out looking over at her.

"Um... what?" she asked up at him shocked.

"I um... I wanna get married. I mean... I want you to marry me." he studdered before clearing his throat. "Be my wife Darrien." he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"John, we can't. That's not gonna fix things. I'm still leaving for my tour next month." she told him getting up from the couch.

"But Darrien, I don't care. I love you and I want you to be my wife when you leave for your tour." he said looking up at him.

"Why John? Why now?" she asked looking down at him.

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you while you're on tour." he said looking up at her.

"So you think if we're married I won't boff some rock god with a guitar and a leather jacket?" she asked clearly angry.

"Of course not. Darrien, I love you. I want to be your husband." he told her getting up from the couch.

"So why now John? Why not 6 months ago? Or 9 months ago?" she asked looking up at him.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I just got up the nerve now." he said looking down at her.

"That's not why and you know it John. I'm gonna be on tour and you're gonna be here worried that I'm gonna cheat on you. Like you don't trust me or something." she yelled looking up at him.

"I do trust you Darrien. I love you." he said reaching down for her hand.

"No John. You don't. And asking me to marry you a month before I go on tour is proof of that. I have to go." she yelled snatching her hand away from him before going to the door.

"I have off tonight. Can I come over? We need to talk." he asked looking over at her.

"No John. I think we need some time apart right now. I think it would be best if you stayed at your place tonight. I need space." she told him quietly before opening the door and leaving the lounge. John stood I the middle of the room watching the woman he loves rushing out of the hospital.

* * *

"Sweetie, he asked you to marry him. Most women would be happy a doctor proposed to them." Carol said looking down at Darrien who was laying on her lap crying.

"He only did it because he thinks he's gonna lose me to a guitar playing rock star while I'm on the tour." she cried into a tissue that looked very used.

"Darrien, he doesn't think you're gonna get with some rock star on tour. He loves you. He's been wanting to ask you for a while. He told me." she reassured her while playing with her hair comfortingly.

"So why didn't he? Why did he have to wait until now to ask me?" she asked looking up at her.

"He's scared Darrien. Scared of losing you." she said looking down at her.

"Don't you think I'm scared of losing him too? I'm scared to death that some pretty patient or some nurse will show an interest in him and he'll forget all about me." she cried lowering her head again.

"He can never forget about you Darrien. He wants to marry you. That's got to tell you something." she said looking down at her.

"Yeah, it tells me he doesn't trust me to stay faithful to him." she cried sitting up on the couch.

"Sweetie, he knows you'll stay faithful to him. He just doesn't want you to find out that you want something more while you're out on tour doing your own thing. Without him around." she said looking over at her.

"I'm dating a doctor Carol. How much more could a woman want, right? I mean, everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am to be dating a doctor, but I don't see it that way. I think I'm lucky because I'm with John. No one's ever made me feel the way he does. He made it possible for me to get back on stage again. He gave me the courage that first night while Doug was in the back making me so nervous, I didn't think I'd be able to stand there, forget about singing. But I did it. I was able to do it because I was singing to him the whole time." she cried looking over at her.

"I know sweetie. I know." she said putting her arm around Darrien to comfort her.

"Did you know the day we met, John was the one who made Doug see me? I mean really see me?" she asked as Carol shook her head. "When Doug found out that Ray was my father too, he lectured me and dismissed me. John came out afterwards and saw how upset I was, so he went into the hospital to lay into Doug for treating me the way he did. Doug came out after that and apologized for the way he acted towards me and I got my brother. The brother my father kept from me my entire life. The brother I needed all those times when I felt like I was the reason Ray kept leaving. John gave him to me. How could I ever be unfaithful to a man who treats me the way women dream of being treated?" she rambled still crying.

"You should tell him that Darrien. He'd love to hear it." Carol whispered playing with Darrien's hair.

"I can't. I told him that we needed some time apart. He probably hates me." she cried looking up at him.

"He doesn't hate you sweetie. Trust me. He's more in love with you than anyone on the planet has ever loved anyone else." she smiled looking over at her.

"I'm so stupid. He proposed to me this afternoon and I yelled at him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to me again." she cried running her hands through her hair before sitting up on the couch.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if he still wants to marry you." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Call him Darrien. Trust me." she smiled picking up the phone and handing it to Darrien.

"Thanks Carol. I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you here. I um... I always wanted a big sister and now I know what I've been missing." she smiled leaning over to hug her.

"Hey any sister of Doug's... yada, yada, yada." she laughed hugging her back.

"I'm really gonna miss this. Calling you when I need someone to talk me off the ledge." she smiled looking over at her.

"You can always call me. I'm a nurse at a county ER. I think I'm capable of talking you off the ledge while calling long distance. Just don't call collect, OK? I'm still only a county employee." she laughed looking over at her.

"Deal." she smiled before dialing John's number.

"Hello." John said answering the phone.

"John, can I come over? Please?" she asked quietly wiping her nose on the tissue that was balled up in her hand.

"I thought you needed space?" he asked still hurt from the events that transpired between the that afternoon.

"John, please. I need to see you." she pleaded holding back tears.

"I'll come over to your place." he offered sitting up straighter on the bed.

"I'm... I'm at Carol's. I'd really like to come over to your place. Please." she pleaded as a tear fell from her eye.

"OK Baby. I'll wait for you outside." he said submitting to her.

"Thank you John. I'll be right over." she said before hanging up the phone. "I'll call you later." she smiled looking over at Carol.

"You better not. Give John all of your attention tonight. But call me tomorrow." she smiled looking over at her.

"I will. Thanks Carol." she smiled hugging her before leaving the apartment. As she walked to John's apartment, she thought about how much she wanted to marry John. She began to walk faster. When she got to John's building she stood outside staring up at his window. He was standing there watching for her. When she began climbing the stairs he disappeared. She was about to use her key to open the door when the door suddenly opened. John was standing in front of her. She began to say something but he reached out for her face and pulled her to him. He covered her lips with his and she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer to her. "I love you John. I always will." she whispered looking up into his brown eyes.

"I love you too Darrien." he smiled looking deep into hers.

"Yes." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yes what?" he asked confused.

"I'll marry you. If you'll still have me." she smiled looking up at him.

"I never want to let you go. Never again." he said lifting his hand up to caress her face.

"Can we just go inside please? I don't want to think about anything but us tonight." she asked looking up at him.

"Of course Darrien." he smiled reaching down to take her hand leading her up to his apartment where they made love all night. The next morning as Darrien slept in John's bed, he was cooking breakfast for her in the kitchen. He put the eggs, toast and coffee on a tray. He took a small black velvet box out of the desk in the living room and put it on the tray before bringing it into the bedroom. "Wake up beautiful. It's time to get up." he smiled as he approached the bed.

"Mmmm, good morning Baby. What do you have there?" she groaned looking up at him.

"Breakfast. And a little something for my fiance." he smiled looking down at the velvet box.

"What is this?" she asked reaching over to the box and opening it. "Oh my God. John, this is beautiful." she smiled looking down at the ring. It was a simple round diamond solitaire.

"I bought it a few months ago, but I didn't have the guts to ask you then. Did you mean it last night? When you said you'd marry me?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course I meant it John. I love you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Let me do this right." he smiled taking the ring box from her before getting down on his knee. "Darrien Ross, will you marry me?" he asked taking the ring out of the box.

"Yes John Carter. Yes, I'll marry you." she smiled looking down at him.

"I love you Darrien." he smiled putting the ring on her finger.

"I love you too John." she smiled as he got up onto the bed and leaned down to kiss her.

"How about you put that tray on the floor and we celebrate our engagement? Again." she suggested smiling up at him.

"I think that's a great idea." he smiled taking the tray off of the bed and leaning down to kiss her before they began making love again.

* * *

"What do you mean she's getting married? Since when?" Doug asked looking down at Carol as they stood in the lounge of the ER.

"John asked her and she sounded like she was gonna say yes." she smiled looking up at him.

"She's going on tour next month. How the hell are they gonna get married and her still be able to go on tour?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know, but they're in love with each other Doug. They'll find a way." she said making herself coffee.

"I can't believe she would do this without even consulting me." he said looking over at her.

"Doug, she's a grown woman. She doesn't have to consult you to marry the man she loves." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah but... she's going on tour. She better not be thinking about cutting off the tour to marry him." he sand pacing around the lounge.

"Doug, she's not cutting off the tour. You know how hard it was for her to make the decision to do it to begin with. She's not about to give up what she worked so hard for to marry John. Just trust her to do what's right for herself." she smiled looking over at him.

"I do trust her. It's her love for John I don't trust." he said looking over at her.

"Just have faith in them Doug. They're not stupid kids." she smiled before leaving the lounge.

"Who says?" he asked himself looking around the lounge.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: In light of the death of Michael Crichon, this final season of ER is bitter sweet. Especially last night's episode. I had been looking forward to it since they announced that Anthony Edwards was coming back. To hear the news that the beloved creator of our favorite doctors, nurses and patients had passed was very sad. Eriq LaSalle's words prior to the show were touching. ER has always been one of my favorite shows and the final season has been nothing short of incredible. It makes me even sadder that it is ending in the shadow of it's creators death. I am hitting a wall with this story. I know where I want it to go and how I want it to end, but I'm wrapped up in my own family drama right now, that the words are not coming to me. But thank you for your patience with me through out this story. It's not as long as it was when I originally wrote it 13 years ago, but I can't seem to remember much of what I wrote back then. I'll be back to it as soon as I get a good chapter written. But until then, enjoy the final season and all of the surprises it is providing and thank you Michael Crichon. I don't know what I would have done these last 14 years at 10 o'clock on thursday nights.

Renthead621


	16. Chapter 16

"Carol, what would you say if I said I was having second thoughts about touring?" Darrien asked as she and Carol sat in the lounge at the hospital.

"I would say you're crazy. Darrien, you worked so hard for this. Why would you be having second thoughts?" she asked looking over at her.

"Because I'm about to get married and I'm gonna be separated from my husband for 9 months." she said looking over at her as the door opened.

"What's going on here ladies?" Doug asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing. Me and Carol were just talking. Um... about the wedding. You're still gonna give me away, right?" Darrien answered covering.

"Of course I am." he said looking over at Carol seeing that Darrien wasn't being entirely truthful.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." she smiled hugging Carol before giving Doug a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

"OK, my sister did not get her ability to lie from our father, so what's up?" he asked looking over at Carol.

"I shouldn't tell you. She spoke to me in confidence. I can't break that. She's my best friend Doug." she said looking up at him.

"She's thinking of cutting off her tour, isn't she? Dammit, I knew she would pull something like that." he said reaching for the door knob.

"Doug wait." Carol called out, but he ignored her.

"Darrien, you can't cut off your tour. You worked too hard for it." he called out as they stood in the ambulance bay of the ER.

"I can't believe Carol told you." she said looking up at him.

"She didn't have to. You're a terrible liar. Luckily, a trait you didn't get from Ray. What's going on?" he asked looking down at his younger sister.

"I'm about to be John's wife and I don't want to do it on the phone for the next 9 months. I want to be a normal person. Why is that so wrong?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because you're not a normal person. Darrien, you are a talented singer, who deserves her shot at whatever is happening to her. John should understand that. If he doesn't, then maybe he's not the right guy for you." he said looking into his sisters blue eyes.

"He does understand Doug. He wants to take time off from practicing medicine to come with me, OK? That's how much he loves me." she yelled looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well he can't do that. That'll set him back a year in his residency." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I know that Doug. I'm not an idiot. But what am I gonna do? Either I cut off my tour, or he gives up his career I don't see how we can do this." she cried as he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Darrien. I'm so sorry. I wish I could make this all better for you." he whispered holding her in his arms.

"You can't Doug. No one can." she cried as she clutched the back of his lab coat.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do? My sister is hurting and there's nothing I can do about it." he said looking over at Mark.

"Maybe her and Carter getting married before the tour isn't such a good idea." he suggested looking over at him.

"Yeah, try telling her that. You know Darrien. She's stubborn. I don't know what to do for her." he said looking up at him.

"Sometimes there are things not even the great Dr. Doug Ross can fix." Mark said putting his hand on Doug's shoulder.

"You think I'm great?" Doug smiled looking up at him.

"Don't let it go to your head." Mark laughed looking down at him before leaving the lounge.

* * *

"I'm not gonna let you give up the tour Darrien." John argued as he and Darrien talked in their bedroom at his apartment.

"You're not gonna let me? What is this, the dark ages? I don't need you to let me do anything John. If I want to give up the tour, you're not gonna stop me." she yelled getting up from her seat on the corner of the bed.

"You know that's not what I mean." he said looking down at her.

"But that's how it came out." she yelled leaving to go into the living room.

"Darrien, I'm sorry. It's just... you have been wanting this your whole life. Why would you quit now?" he asked chasing after her.

"I want to have a normal marriage John. Not a long distance one. I want to be your wife. All the way." she said turning to look at him.

"I told you I would go with you, but you don't want me to give up my residency." he said going to her.

"You're a great doctor John. I'm just a singer. No one is gonna miss me singing. They will miss you practicing medicine." she cried looking up at him.

"You deserve to be out there on tour. On stage doing what you do best." he said taking her by her shoulders.

"But I deserve a family too. And a normal life. Don't I?" she cried looking into his eyes.

"Of course you do. Darrien, when you go out on tour, I'll be right here waiting for you. It's only gonna be for 9 months and then we'll be together again. To live our lives like a normal married couple." he whispered looking into her blue eyes.

"You really think we can do it?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I do. If anyone can do it it's us. Our love is strong enough to handle anything." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"I can't do it. I can't do this. I can't marry John and go on tour." Darrien cried looking over at Carol as she tried on her wedding dress.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Of course you can do this Darrien. You love John. You're gonna marry him, go on tour and come back to be a happily married woman." Carole told her comfortingly.

"But I'm going on tour right after our wedding. How can I be away from the only man I"ll ever love right after we get married?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Darrien, that's why you're marrying him. Because he's the only man you'll ever love. Honey, it's gonna be OK. You're just getting cold feet. It happens." she smiled caressing her arm.

"I need to get out of here. I need to think." she said starting to get out of her wedding gown.

"OK honey, but you're gonna see that everything is gonna be OK." she said standing next to her in a peach brides maids gown.

"Can you help me out of this? I need to get out of this thing. I need to get out of here." she asked struggling with the buttons on her gown.

"Sure sweetie." she agreed helping her.

"I just need time to think. This is all happening really fast." she said allowing the gown to fall at her feet and changing back into her street clothes. As she started rushing through the streets of Chicago, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away and think.


	17. Chapter 17

"OK, what do we have?" Dr. Green called out as the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay.

"Auto vs. pedestrian. Vitals are tacky and she was unconscious on the scene." the paramedic informed him as they rushed towards the trauma room.

"Looks like we have multiple broken bones, severe facial lacs and a skull fracture. Come on people, we have our work cut out for us with this one." he called out as they burst through the doors.

"What've we got Mark?" Doug called out entering the trauma room.

"Girl hit by a car. It doesn't look good." he told him. As Doug moved closer to the patient on the table, he noticed something familiar about her.

"Darrien's got the same necklace. Carter gave it to her." he blurted out confused.

"Dr. Ross." Haleh whispered lifting the patients hand.

"No, it... it can't be. Darrien?" he whispered holding back tears.

"Doug, why don't you step outside?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"No. I'm staying right here. Chuney, can you call Carter please?" Doug said helping Mark work on his sister.

"Doug, maybe you should...?" Mark started when Doug interrupted him.

"No Mark. This is my little sister. I'm not leaving. I'm helping. Just deal with it." he yelled looking up at him as he began working on Darrien.

"Dr. Ross. Dr. Carter is on his way in." Chuney told him as she hung up the phone.

"Um... tell um... Jerry to make sure he doesn't come in here like a maniac. I need more suction here. I can't see a damn thing." he called out as Haleh suctioned one of her many wounds.

"Where the hell is all of this coming from? We gotta find where the bleed is before she codes." Mark said talking to himself.

"I don't know, but we gotta get more in. O neg on the rapid infuser." Doug called out to Malik. "Now, hurry up." he yelled working on Darrien.

"Lost a pulse. Starting compressions." Mark called out beginning CPR.

"You're not dying little sister. Not like this. Gimme the paddles. Push an amp of epi." Doug yelled taking the paddles and rubbing them together. "Clear." he called out as he shocked his younger sisters heart.

"Nothing." Mark told him starting CPR again.

"Don't you give up on Darrien. You're tough. You're a Ross." he said waiting for the defribulator to charge. "Clear." he yelled as he shocked her again.

"Still nothing Doug. What do you want to do?" he asked looking down at him.

"I want her to open her damn eyes Mark. What do you think I want? Charge." he called out as John walked through the doors.

"What happened Doug?" he asked standing over Doug's shoulder.

"Stand back Carter. Let us work." Mark said looking over at John.

"Darrien. What happened to her?" he asked stepping back with tears filling his eyes.

"She was hit by a car." Haleh told him quietly.

"No, she was at her dress fitting for the wedding. She was with Carol. Where's Carol?" he asked looking over at Doug.

"Come on Darrien. Clear." he yelled out as he shocked her again.

"Doug, it's not working." Mark said starting compressions on her chest again. They had been working on her for nearly a half an hour and Doug wouldn't give up. He wasn't ready to lose his little sister quite yet. Epi after epi, shock after shock, they still got nothing.

"I don't know. Find out where the hell that bleed is coming from. She's losing it faster than we can get it in her." he commanded as he watched his sister bleed to death.

"She's been down 32 minutes Dr. Green." Malik whispered.

"I know. Doug, she's been down too long. I'm gonna stop." he said looking over at him.

"No, don't you dare give up. She's getting married and going on tour. You are not giving up on her." Doug yelled looking over at his friend. "Come on Darrien, hang on." he said looking down at Darrien.

"Charge the paddles." Mark called out as Doug clutched them tight.

"Clear." he yelled pressing the paddles to his sisters chest one more time.

"B-tack. I'm sorry Doug. She's gone." Mark said quietly looking over at his friend as tears flowed from his eyes.

"No. You can't quit. She's not gone. Doug." John called out from the other side of the room.

"I love you Darrien." he whispered barely able to speak as he caressed his sisters bloodied face.

"Time of death, 15:42." Mark whispered taking the paddles from Doug's hands.

"No. Darrien." John cried as he approached the table.

"I'm sorry Carter. We did everything..." Mark whispered allowing his sentence to fall.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" John cried grasping his fiance's hand.

"I gotta go call my mom... Carol... I'll... um... I'll be right back." Doug whispered leaving the room.

"Darrien, I love you." John whispered kissing his fiance's hand.

* * *

"What happened Carol? She was with you this afternoon and now she's gone." Doug whispered sitting on the couch in the lounge at the hospital.

"She was being fitted for her dress and she started having an anxiety attack. All she kept saying was that she couldn't do it. She couldn't marry the only man she ever loved and go on tour for 9 months. She said she just needed to go for a walk. I'm so sorry Doug." she told him quietly, her voice gravely and nasal from crying.

"Just cold feet. She never would have run out on Carter. She loves... um... loved him..." he started before the words caught in his throat. "Um... I have to get outside. My mom'll be here any minute. She wants to see Darrien before..." he said clearing his throat to regain his composure.

"Doug, I'm so sorry." Carol cried gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Carol. Um... I gotta go. My mother really should see me when she gets here. It's gonna be hard enough on her to come and see Darrien like this. She shouldn't come in alone." he said patting her arm before getting up from the couch.

"Doug, she was good for you. She was good for all of us." Carol told him smiling faintly.

"Yeah... um... yeah she was." he whispered before leaving the lounge.

* * *

"Where's Carter?" Susan asked looking up at Mark as he watched Doug and his mother enter the ER.

"In with Darrien. He hasn't moved since... this is gonna be really hard on him." he answered watching Doug and Sara walk to the trauma room.

"Well yeah, his fiance just died. Days before their wedding and her upcoming tour. But what about Doug? He couldn't save his sister. He actually watched her die." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, well Doug is another story." Mark said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Oh my darling. What happened? How did this happen?" Sara called out rushing to Darrien's side.

"She was hit by a car." John whispered still focusing on Darrien's battered face.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry John." she said reaching over to touch his arm.

"I'll leave you two alone with her. I... have to make the arrangements. I'm burying her in Baltimore with her mother. It's what she would have wanted." he told them quietly as he got up from the chair and slowly left the room.

"She looks so peaceful. Like she's sleeping. Like an angel." Sara whispered taking Darriens hand and holding it tight.

"There was too much bleeding mom. I couldn't find where it was coming from to stop it and then I..." he started before breaking down.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry. You two loved each other so much. Like you've known each other your whole lives." she whispered looking over at her son.

"We should have, but we didn't have to. We were connected. Of all the demented things to be grateful to Ray for, I'm grateful I got to know my sister." he said smoothing Darriens blood soaked hair back.

"She idolized you. You're acceptance is all she ever wanted. To have a family. A real family." she said taking her sons other hand.

"She was willing to give up her security and go out to pursue her dreams of being on stage. She gave in to her feelings for John no matter what. They loved each other so much. I don't know how she did it, but she put aside all of her fears of abandonment to love and be loved by him. Despite Ray's influence." he said looking down at his sister.

"Maybe you idolized her Douglas." she smirked looking up at him despite the pain she was feeling.

"Yeah, I did." he whispered looking down at her as Mark, Carol and the rest of the ER looked on from the door.

A/N: I'm sorry I ended this on a sad note. But it is ER. Someone had to die. And in case you didn't get the referrence, the love connection was between Doug and Darrien. Family love is stronger than any other type of love. I'm so happy that this story has been so well received. It was new to me to write and post something other than Rent stories, so I was a bit worried about the reception it would get. But those worries were put to rest by the readers who have read and reviewed it. Thank you so much for allowing me to enter the world of Cooke County General. It has been my favorite place for so many years, and as I watch the show's final season, it makes me sad. It's been a part of my Thursday night ritual for 15 seasons now. Friends and Seinfeld are long gone, but I always had ER. It has been a comfort zone for me. I hate change when it comes to my television viewing habits, so next fall is gonna be hell for me. But this final season is turning into one of the best yet. I've throroughly enjoyed the new comers as well as the old faces who have and will grace my television screen. Anthony Edwards' episode was very emotional for me and the best is yet to come. Eriq LaSalle is set to appear in at least one episode as well as Noah Wyle, my beloved Carter, for 4 episodes. Rumors of George's return has my heart beating like a teenager. Gotta love George, who has been called the original McDreamy. LOL I read that and got tears in my eyes as I agreed whole heartedly. I'm a Grey's fan as well, but ER will always have my heart. My own family medical drama is not as bad as originally expected, but it will be going on for at least 6 months. But all will be well. My mother, the source of the medical drama, is a strong, stubborn woman. If anyone can beat the odds, it's her. And there is no need for an ER christmas miracle. She pulls those off regularly. Well enough rambling, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot that it is on the favorite story list for some of you and for me to be on your favorite authors list makes me happier than I could ever describe. Writing is all I've wanted to do since I was 14 and has given me the chance to do just that. As you know I have 50 Rent stories out there and if any of you are also Rentheads, please feel free to read and review those. Thank you.

Renthead621


End file.
